


I Asked For Prompts. I Was Delivered Prompts.

by Spoiler1001



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Aggression, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Babies, Cats, Character Death, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mind Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Passive-aggression, Past Abuse, Pining, Pirates, Racism, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Tieflings, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: I was tired of correctly predicting stuff so I asked for prompts to write. Tumblr delivered. All widomauk oneshots.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Cats

"You are an absolute menace." Caleb laughed as Molly looked at him with big red eyes. 

"But I'm your menace." Molly purred. Caleb smiled. He couldn't argue with that. 

Caleb took a step back to look at Molly. He was wearing a suit made from hand woven lace. His hair was long and at the center of his back.

"I am truly happy to be here." Caleb placed a kiss on Molly's cheek. Two many bad things happened to get them here, but thankfully even more good things happened. So many miracles. 

"I know. I am happy to be here with you." Molly grinned. He understood where Caleb was coming from. It was better to celebrate the good things, like a wedding. The new shared room in the tower had a stained glass window and the ring on Molly's finger shined in the light of the window. "I'm with you until the end and then some." Molly nuzzled under Caleb's jaw. 

"And I will love you the entire time." Caleb smiled. Molly purred and smiled, the tail of his waving into the air. Molly took a breath and his tail dropped. 

"Caleb, there's been something I've been wanting to ask. I know Lucien is a sore spot, for all of us-" Molly asked into Caleb's neck. 

"Do you still have nightmares?" Caleb asked, cupping the back of Molly's head.

"I'll always headache nightmares, but there was a moment with Jester," Molly took a deep breath. 

"Mollymauk, do you want to go through the cat tunnels?" Caleb laughed.

"I know, it's our wedding night but-" Molly pouted and looked up at Caleb with big red eyes. 

"We can do whatever we want." Caleb smiled and two rings shone on Caleb's hand. One was his wedding ring, reforged, which along with Mollymauk's own ring, was reforged from Caleb's parents with some gold blessed by the Moonweaver. The other was Jester's wedding gift, made with the careful hands of the Pumats sol, a spell splitting ring. Molly grinned, all teeth but no malice.

Caleb returned the smile and picked up Molly. The both laughed. Molly kissed Caleb and closed his eyes as Caleb spun them. When Molly opened his eyes he had fur. 

The room was so much bigger now. He felt lighter. Of course there were important things to worry about right now, but Molly was happy. Overjoyed. Molly looked over to see Caleb and he stopped for a moment. 

Caleb turned himself into a forest cat of sorts. He was big and fluffy and orange, but not like Frumpkin. Where Fumpkin was bright orange and white, Caleb had his orange as a more coppery. There was brown and black patches of fur and a bright red eye on his shoulder. 

Molly gently headbutted the eye mark and Caleb let out a chirping noise and Molly meowed back. 

Molly looked down, only to see that he was just as fluffy as Caleb, and purple with green markings, and covered in the red eyes. Except there was a golden ring around his left paw. Molly looked over and the matching ring was on Caleb's left paw. Molly's head tilted to the side and Caleb stood up and stretched. He gracefully jumped up to the ledge that led up to the cat trail, turning around to look at Molly. Molly yelled a quick meow and took off after Caleb, catching up easily. There were no cats in the tubes, which allowed for them to go wherever they liked. The tubes themselves were clean, hardly full of dust. It smelled clean. Caleb didn't leave Molly's side. Of course Molly thought. They only had an hour for this and Molly didn't know time that well. Caleb was purring the entire time, rubbing against Molly and making sure he was there right by him. 

They went around the center of the tower to many of the rooms. Molly stopped by the kitchen, where the cats were baking sweets. Molly was able to grab two before the cats saw and meowed at them loudly. Molly dropped the cookies for both of them into the cat area. One of the cooking cats stuck his head into the pathway, causing Caleb and Molly to take off running, stopping at the library. Molly was taken away by the view from the tube. Instead of the memorial glass that once stood there, there was a new picture. It showed a sunset and two figures dancing. One was human with red hair, the other was a purple tiefling. There was no facial expression but the body language was happy. Molly jumped down to get a closer look at it. Caleb let Molly walk up to it staying behind. Molly was mesmerized by it, focusing on the colors and the brightness. Instead of the mistake that the old mural focused on, this one showed a future all his own. 

And with that, the hour was up. Molly went back to tiefling form and sat on the floor. Caleb sat behind him, allowing Molly to lean back and against his wizard. Caleb brushed the hair out of his face.

"Caleb…"

Caleb hummed in response.

"I see why Frumpkin prefers to be a cat." Molly chuckled. "It's only you and the moment. Worries are nonexistent." 

"But how else would we kiss." Caleb hummed. 

"That is true." Molly mused. The conversation fell to comfortable silence. Well, as silent as it could be with molly purring. In the quiet of the room, Molly's purrs sounded like a rattlesnake about to strike. It would have been terrifying if Lucien was making the noise, but that ghost was gone. This was their Molly. The man from the circus. Caleb placed a kiss on Molly's head.

"Do you think the cats will let us back into the kitchen?" Molly asked. 

"It would be better to just go back into our room." Caleb laughed and stood up. "There can be many more adventures tomorrow." Caleb promised and placed a kiss on the back of Molly's hand.

  
  



	2. Undercommon vs magic

Molly loved reading despite what others thought. He just only read undercommon. Common was similar enough but Molly's brain kept mixing the letters together. Undercommon was structured so that every letter is emphasized and cannot dance around the page. 

Caleb was learning undercommon. Molly helped Caleb to do so, and Caleb was really good at it. Caleb was good at a lot of things. His undercommon was written beautifully. He was starting to learn how to speak it from their lessons together. 

Molly didn't mean to pry. He was just looking for Caleb. Caleb wasn't in his room. But a beautiful note was. In undercommon. The name of the recipient was not listed but the note as a whole is. 

_ My beloved, _

_ I wish to express my emotions. You're such a wonderful being in my life. After I committed my sins I was worried that I would never be worth love again. You made me want it again. I wish I could experience it with you, but with your kindness and beauty, I fear that I would not give you everything you deserve. You spent time teaching me something that helps you and how you experience the world.  _

_ I wish you happiness and lifelong peace.  _

_ -Caleb Widogast.  _

Molly looked away from it. This wasn't his business. Whoever Caleb loved that much was a true gem. Not like him. He was wearing a dead man's face. He had eyes from an evil city. He couldn't sleep. He had nightmares. 

The kind of beauty that would make Caleb want to love them…

Molly took a deep breath and walked out of the room. He wiped his eyes. Oh. Those were tears in his eyes. Oh. It's not like he was jealous of the person. He didn't exactly crave to be held by the wizard. Or play with his copper hair. It's not like he was counting the silver and golden hairs on his head. It would look beautiful in a braid. Oh. Yeah. He was jealous. If only he could be the beauty that was listed in the note. Maybe he could get some colored cosmetic dust. Make his eyes look beautiful. Make himself look desirable. 

That would be unfair to the person Caleb loved. Caleb wanted to be with someone. Molly should be happy for him. Maybe he should take Caleb shopping. Build up his self worth.

"Molly! I was looking for you." Caleb's voice rang out. Molly looked up and saw Caleb making his way towards him. Molly nodded. 

"I was looking for you as well." Molly gave him a smile. His tail stopped its energetic movement and stayed still hanging from its start at the base of his spine to the middle of his calves.

"Essek showed me this wonderful new spell. I will be able to make a moment last for however long a please." Caleb grabbed Molly's hands with bright eyes. 

"That's wonderful. What inspired this?" Molly tried to be happy for Caleb, but Essek seemed to fit the bill for the recipient of the love letter. He was kind. He was good looking. He understood Caleb on a level that Molly couldn't. 

Molly gave a weak smile. Caleb noticed and looked Molly over. 

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I haven't been sleeping well." Molly lied smoothly. 

"The Lucien nightmares?" Caleb's hand moved up his wrist. 

Molly wanted to lean into the touch, but Caleb wasn't his to take his comfort from.

"No. I've had many experiences to draw such dreams from." Molly took a step back and went to work on his tarot cards. He had gotten a new deck to work on, so Jester could keep her deck. 

He settled onto his bed, sitting with his legs crossed. He took a deep breath and drew one of the sketched cards to color. Lovers. Molly put the card back into the deck and shuffled it to draw a new card to color. He drew lovers again. Molly cursed loudly. He threw his cards all over the bed. 

That caused a knock on his door. Molly didn't even notice when the door opened. He barely reacted when a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"Mollymauk." The voice of his attraction and emotional turmoil spoke up. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

Molly didn't give him an answer. Caleb just sighed and ran his fingers through Molly's hair. The contact made his traitorous purrs rise to the surface. 

"Do you want me to go get Yasha?" Caleb asked, his hands still entangled in Molly's hair. Molly wanted to say both 'yes' and 'no' to that question instead he just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself as his tail wrapped around Caleb's wrist, keeping his hand there. 

"Mollymauk, something is bothering you, you don't have to tell me, but if you do, it won't leave this room." Caleb's voice was even, not fighting against the grip but even though he could have slipped away easily. 

"I'm sorry. When I was looking for you I found your note." Molly opened his eyes and tears built. Caleb froze. 

"Who do you think it was for?" Caleb asked. His voice was even. Molly curled around himself.

"Essek." Molly whispered. 

Caleb relaxed, finally slipping his hand away. Molly chirped and ducked into himself. 

Moment's passed. Molly thought that he was right. Caleb was in love with Essek. He ruined his friendship with Caleb. He cried softly. He looked down and all of the cards were face down except for one card. The lovers. It was mocking him now. 

Caleb walked back into the room. Molly's tail twitched at the noise but Caleb was quiet. 

"Mollymauk." He whispered.

Caleb slid over to him. There was a piece of paper in his hand. Molly looked over to him. On the paper- the envelope for the letter. It had 'Mollymauk' written on it so it was its own picture.

"I don't-" Molly whispered. 

"It was you." Caleb whispered. "It was always you." 

Molly leaned forward, gently placing his lips on Caleb's. A wave of magic floated through the air as heartbeats passed. Time slowed. Oh. 'A spell to extend a moment.' 

" _ I have always loved you."  _ Caleb whispered in undercommon.

Molly responded by smiling and purring so loudly a couple cards fell off the bed.


	3. Why we don't get invited places

Molly was usually an easy going person. Not a lot got to him to make him angry. It took a lot to piss him off. Just don't mess with his group, his family,  his wizard . Caleb was a mess when Molly found him. Molly knew it was makeup- like Molly wore around his eyes. Caleb's was to hide himself. 

Caleb was not hiding anymore. He was bright, colorful and smiling. Molly loved it. 

Maybe Molly just hated being forced to play nice. It was a performance that stretched out two long. 

The dinner was formal. Of course it was. The Cerberus Assembly wouldn't expect anything less. There were a few ...accomplished members of the Assembly eyeing up Caleb. Of course they were. Caleb looked stunning. 

He wore a blue green suit with a lavender tie. His long hair was down and brushed clean. He wore glasses. They matched his tie. Molly was staring. It was rude and he shouldn't have been. Molly was wearing a red and yellow suit. It covered his scars.

There was a table for dinner. There was no assigned seating. Molly sat next to Caleb, moving the settings and chair closer to him. Caleb leaned back and looked at their host. 

Molly placed his elbows on the table and smiled in a way to show off his fangs. Caleb had bought him beautiful gold and silver bejeweled jewelry. He even got him a new ring with a vow intertwined with it. It was time for him to return it. 

Caleb sat at the far side of the table so that Molly was on one side of him with Trent Ikithon next to Caleb at the head of the table. He looked awful. He was an old man. His bitterness and convincing nature was making him look older. The Raven Queen's birds were circling around him. 

He was the weakest person physically. Magically, Molly didn't know. With the curse of Lucien gone, Molly couldn't get a read on magic like that. He no longer saw the shining souls when he looked at people, but looking at people was a wonderful thing. He was happy to see people as everyone else saw them, even if he knew that there was more to him. 

Molly didn't think even Lucien would have seen a bright light with Trent, or any light at all. Shame. Then there would be nothing to watch fade out. 

The conversation was about many things that Molly couldn't understand. He didn't know wizard magic or politics or wanting to be incharge of a whole group. 

What he did understand was the way that Caleb's fellow former students were looking at Caleb. Caleb was ignoring them, but Molly was not. In every dip in conversation small growls were audible. 

Molly had worn golden rings under the spade of his tail and they jingled with every lash of his tail. Astrid seemed to enjoy the reaction.

"I'm surprised at you, Bren." Astrid chuckled. "After everything, You still became a family man." 

"I built my own destiny and didn't let you or the Assembly decide my fate." Caleb ran his finger over his ring.

"Why didn't you invite us to the ceremony." Eodwulf asked. 

"We actually wanted to have a good time." Molly piped up.

Caleb actually chuckled at that. Molly decided to rest his head on Caleb's shoulder. 

"...and yet he married a cult leader and a man that fights with blood." Astrid sighed. She shapeshifted herself to be Molly's perfect mirror, barring two details. The scar and the burn on her neck. "But alas, he did pick someone who didn't burn." 

"He picked someone who loved and supported him." Molly snapped.

"Your magic is so limited. Can you even understand what a spell is?" Astrid chuckled.

"I don't need to. I can do my magic. All you can do is follow orders." Molly frowned. Astrid frowned and mumbled something about tieflings and their ancestry. Mollymauk chuckled, taking a drink of his wine. 

"As my star pupil this dinner is to congratulate you on your marriage and your promotion." Trent Ikithon finally said. Molly accidentally crushed the glass he was drinking from, causing blood and wine to drip from his hand. Caleb didn't even hesitate as he slid his tie off and wrapped Mollymauk's wound as Molly turned the blood to ice. 

"As graceful as your reputation stated." Astrid smiled. Mollymauk just growled and hissed. 

"Don't take your failed relationship out on me. I helped him grow. You poisoned his soul and consciousness." Molly stated. "And you must be delusional if you think that he'd want anything to do with you after what you did." Molly turned and stood up, baring his teeth at Trent. It was a scary sight. Reminded Caleb of when cats hunch up to protect themselves. 

"Is that why he brought along a murderer of an Archmage?" Trent raised an eyebrow. 

"She's fine! Grew a new body and all!" Molly gestered down the table to Vess DeRogna, thoroughly enjoying her meat and vegetables. She looked up to acknowledge that she was acknowledged and kept on eating. 

Caleb grabbed Molly's hand. "We will not consider your offer. We will have no association with you after this. Your position will die with you." 

Caleb walked out with Mollymauk in tow.

"That was incredibly dangerous." Caleb said when they were in private.

"They were looking at you like you belonged to them. I didn't like that." Molly pouted and leaned into Caleb.

"That was pretty brave to stand up to them." Caleb smiled. He placed a kiss between Molly's horns. 

"I didn't like what she said about fire." Molly admitted. Caleb's face became unreadable. 

"I married you because I love you." Caleb's voice became soft and shaky. Mollymauk hugged him. "I love you and I was never scared of you." 

"I was extremely dangerous." Caleb raised an eyebrow. 

"Never to me. You were always clever and incredibly attractive." Molly kissed all over Caleb's face. 

"Never change Mollymauk." Caleb grinned.

"I never plan to." Mollymauk promised. 


	4. Train for this, assholes

Caleb Widogast had very few good things in life. Mollymauk Tealeaf is one of those things. Getting Mollymauk back made the top of Caleb's list. He was Caleb's redemption from everything bad he had done, just because Molly still hoped for that bit of goodness. 

Mollymauk Tealeaf was bleeding out right in front of his tower. 

Caleb felt cold anger wash over him. He will protect his own even if it's the last thing he does. Caleb's usual red-orange fire turned blue, drying out the air around it. Green grass turned brown, the Blue in his eyes turning white with flames dancing around his face. 

Caleb looked at the creatures that hurt Molly. 

It was the volstruckers. Former students of his teacher. He almost pitied them. They were guppies going against a shark. A dinosaur, even. Caleb snarled at them. 

The flames went out. Caleb cast polymorph and showed them how an expert did it. 

Assassins can be trained for a lot of things. They can be trained for even more things. A man turning into a giant man-eating, bipedal lizard is not one of those things. 

The assassins tried to run, to get away from the creature. 

The tail got them first. Bones snapped and were crushed. Blood soaked the ground around them. The ground shook with every step towards them. The assassins could feel the deep breaths of the creature moving towards them step by step. 

Fear was evident on their faces. They couldn't run anymore. Their limbs were too broken to pick themselves up and move. The pain overwhelmed them. There were three of them. The purple tiefling had a reputation. They hadn't known that the tiefling wasn't the same tiefling that had the reputation.

He was still weakened from resurrection. He was out with Caleb and they struck him from behind, right in front of his home. Caleb remembered the confusion as Molly jerked back from the strike, lightning dancing across his skin. Caleb had turned around to see the would-be assassins trying to obtain cover for a sneak attack. They couldn't even face the two of them. This kind of cowardness was a perfect example of the kind of man his teacher was. Caleb thought about killing Ikithon after this. 

Maybe later. 

Caleb in his Dinosaur body thought about biting and eating the attackers, but he didn't want to poison himself with their wickedness. Instead he...launched them into trees. He kicked them into the forests. Wood cut through their bodies as the Raven Queen took her due. Caleb growled and roared. There was no reaction, excluding some very scared birds. Caleb turned to look at Molly. The Clerics had gotten to Molly. Yasha had her sword drawn, ready for any more attackers. None came. Trent Ikithon underestimated them and it would be his downfall. 

The attempted murderers were gone. That was good. Mollymauk was sleeping off the injury. He would be fine. Caleb detransformed and ran off to see him. He was so pale and cold. Those assassins did so much damage to him. Caleb swallowed back the memories of Molly being overpowered right before he temporarily lost him. 

"Let's get him inside." Caleb's voice was soft and broken. "He can't die." Caleb had no idea what he would do if Molly did. 

"He won't. We got to him in time." Yasha placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Caleb got silent. They took Molly to the room that the Tomb Takers slept in. The Nein slept in the bunk beds. 

Molly was resting in the lavish bed. The sheets were soft and silky. The pillows were perfect. Even The color of the sheets complemented his skin perfectly. Caleb put a lot of thought into this room. The bed had enough room for two, but Caleb sat in a chair next to the bed. He watched Molly sleep, gain his strength back. Frumpkin laid down next to Molly's head, snoring loudly. Caleb wanted to smile at the image. It made Caleb remember why he fell in love with Molly. Gods above, he loved Molly. After watching him die twice… he wanted to tell Molly his feelings. Molly deserved to know, but did Molly deserve him? Would he even want him?

"You're crying. What's the matter?" Caleb looked up to see Mollymauk looking at him through heavy lids. 

Caleb didn't even realise he was crying until it was pointed out to him. 

"Bad memories." Caleb answered.

"Come cuddle with me. It'll make it better." Molly pulled back the blankets and invited Caleb closer. Caleb wanted to, but…

"I don't want to intrude." He whispered. 

"Nonsense. I know what you were thinking of and, trust me, feeling me next to you will help." Molly sat up and opened his arms in invitation.

Caleb crawled up the bed, even Frumpkin moved over so that Caleb would have room.

"I missed you." Caleb whispered. "I know you've been back for a couple days but please know, I missed you." 'I love you' went unsaid but Molly heard it.

"I'm here to stay" Molly whispered, hugging Caleb close. "I'm back now." 

Caleb cried into Molly's neck. Whispering apologies about not being there and whispering words of joy that he was back and alive. Molly purred in reply, making Caleb relax and drift off into sleep. 

Molly let sleep consume him. 

The Mighty Nein woke up to Caleb and Molly wrapped around each other, Caleb with his head resting in the crook of Molly's neck. Molly had his arms around Caleb, holding him there. Molly's tail was wrapped around Caleb's leg. The bed was shaking from the volume of Molly's purring. Caleb was snoring through it, finally at ease. Frumpkin laid across the both of them, happily sleeping as the early hours of the afternoon showed on the clocks in the room. 

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Beau asked eventually, eating some kind of fruit. 

"No. Let them have this. " Yasha answered, looking at them and smiling. 

Caleb widogast had very few good things in life. Mollymauk Tealeaf was definitely one of those things. 


	5. Coat of Armor

Caleb didn't know the extent of Mollymauk's skills. He knew that Mollymauk was talented in fighting. He was talented in giving advice. He didn't give good advice a lot of the time. He gave creative advice. It was a special talent. 

Caleb had no idea Molly could sew. Caleb had no idea Molly could know Caleb's measurements by just looking at him. He should have known Molly would have unknown talents. The coat itself was silky with lace trimming. It was dyed blue with golden trims. It was complimenting his shoulders and chest. It was loose enough for slouching but Caleb stood up straight and the coat sparkled. There was a hood. It was mostly lace and Caleb could see through it. Caleb held the whole thing and he looked at it for a moment and a realization hit him. 

Molly made all of this by hand. This was Molly's gift to him. He didn't deserve this. This was precious.

Caleb gently placed it down on his bed and went to talk to Molly. He was working on tarot cards. He was in a good mood and his tail waved in the air. Caleb gently knocked on Molly's door, half ready to bolt at the slightest move. Molly seemed to know that Caleb was there. His tail twitched and Molly turned his head to face him.

"Hello, Mr. Caleb." Molly grinned. "You look dashing." 

"I don't think I can accept the coat." Caleb said in a hurry. Molly froze. 

"Oh, does it not fit?" Molly pouted. 

"It does. It's just- It's too precious and delicate. I can't take it." Caleb wrapped his arms around himself.

"You will. It's for you." Molly stood up and hugged Caleb. "Tell you what- we'll go out. You'll wear the coat. I'll dress up. It'll be a whole thing." Molly smiled.

Caleb blinked in surprise. "I-" 

"I'll do your hair and Makeup." Molly promised. Caleb froze.

"If that's what you want…" Caleb looked away.

"I would love to spend time with you." Molly placed a kiss on Caleb's cheek. Caleb nodded. 

"We never did go waltzing." Caleb said after a while. 

Molly's eyes widened. "Are you asking me to go dancing with you?" 

"I guess I am." Caleb agreed.

"Then it's a date." Molly jumped and pulled Caleb back into his own room. 

Molly took hours to prepare the two of them. Molly kept distracting himself with things that would look so good on Caleb. Molly was beaming with happiness, purring so loudly that Caleb could feel it in his chest.

Molly decided on giving Caleb a french braid. He had given him a golden tie to tie it off. He slipped on the new coat, with it covering his chest, down to his waist and the back of the coat dropping to his ankles. Molly just used black paint to trace his eyes. It made the blue pop. Molly used eye makeup and red lip stain, dressing in a nice shirt and pants. He wore the same boots though. Molly even wore his nice horn jewelry. 

The town at night was beautiful. There wasn't a festival, but there were candles and lights everywhere. Magic. 

After the war ending, people could enjoy small magic trinkets. The many lights and colors were sparkling against Caleb's coat. There was music in the air. 

Caleb took a deep breath, leading Molly to a dance hall and tavern. A familiar dance song filled the air.

"Mr. Mollymauk. You are owed a dance." Caleb smiled.

"Show me a good time Mr. Caleb." Molly laughed.

The dance went on for hours. Molly was spun and led around the room and even led Caleb around. 

Molly smiled and enjoyed himself. Caleb seemed to be years younger. The red in his hair was brighter, even with the silver and blond streaks in his hair. 

They didn't get drunk that night. They had some drinks but they were too focused on each other. Music still played even as people began to call it a night and headed home. Molly felt full of energy. Like the night could keep going forever. 

Caleb did eventually slow down. His eyes started to dull in exhaustion. Molly looped his arm around Caleb's bicep. It was the one with the eye marking. Molly blinked at the knowledge of that.

"This was nice. I enjoyed tonight." Caleb whispered.

"Fun is needed to enjoy life." Molly agreed. 

"You never know how much life you really have." Caleb whispered.

"Caleb-"

"Oh, not you. Between the experiments in my youth and my lifestyle. I do not know how long I am to be in this realm." Caleb smirked sardonically. "I should live more like you. Enjoying things day to day." 

"Don't talk like that." Molly nuzzled into Caleb's arm. "You are the rock in our group." 

"But we stayed together because of you." Caleb sighed. "The mighty nein. We- I almost left after...I might have gone back to Ikithon." 

"He would have killed you." Molly hummed. "I'm glad you stayed." 

"I would hope so." Caleb chucked. "In all seriousness, I would like to do this again." 

"You really are good at the waltz." Molly grinned. "I would love to do that again." 

"Molly?" Caleb asked, stopping in front of a lake, the full moons on full display. "Why did you give me this coat?" 

"You deserve something nice after going through hell and back for me." Molly answered. 

"I can't thank you enough." Caleb shrugged. 

"Then don't thank me at all. Just know that this is yours and now a part of me will travel with you forever." Molly wrapped his tail around Caleb's wrist. 

"Can I kiss you?" Caleb whispered. 

"Please do." 

If Molly purred so loud that it called a herd of feral cats to them during the kiss, that was his own business, thank you very much. 


	6. Life is a beach

For someone who lived with a circus, Molly hated to travel. Caleb tried not to chuckle as their carriage bounced from the rocks on the road. Poor Molly was miserable. He was pouting and leaning against Caleb. There was some soft purring from the tiefling. Caleb did feel a little bad about this. 

This whole trip was his idea. He talked to the rest of the Nein and they went ahead of them to go to Nicodranas. Caleb and Molly had more to prepare so they left later, just the two of them. Molly suggested they go the slow way. Caleb could feel the small box in his breast pocket. He felt anxiety. Would this work? Would he get a yes. Would he be rejected? Molly didn't like to be tied down and this was tying him to Caleb. Maybe he was forcing this onto Molly and this was awful. Caleb frowned and looked out the window. 

Caleb wished he could ask his father for advice. He was married for over two decades. They would know how this worked. Caleb never got this far before.

"You look sad." Molly whispered. 

"I'm just thinking." Caleb looked at him and smiled. Molly kissed Caleb's shoulder.

"You're brooding. What's bothering you?" Molly asked, concern evident. 

"...are you happy here?" Caleb asked his voice low. 

"The road is very bumpy and I look forward to retiring for the night." Molly frowned.

"I meant with the Nein, with-"

"You? Caleb, yes. Absolutely." Molly looked at Caleb. "In fact after the journey north, I was worried that you wouldn't take me back." Molly sighed. "I thought I had ruined everything." 

"Lucien wasn't you. We knew what had to be done to get you back and we wanted you back." Caleb looked at Molly. "We didn't want to leave you behind." 

The carriage stopped right as Molly was going to say something. The sunset was making the shadows grow in the actual carriage.

"I'll set the tower, bring the horses in, then we will sleep." Caleb kissed Molly's forehead. 

Molly nodded and hummed. 

The tower took its ten minutes and the horses were brought in. The driver went directly to bed. Molly went to take a bath to be rid of the muscle cramping. Caleb was in thought, panicking about all of the details for this. 

_Did you ask him early yet? We're all waiting by the beach. If you want to ask him in private we will just party here._ Jester's voice rang out in Caleb's mind. Caleb just sent back a quiet 

_I did not ask yet but I am worried. What if he says no?_

_Are you kidding? Trust me. He loves you. He'll say yes._

Caleb found the reassurance comforting but she was hopeful about everything. She couldn't be right about everything.

Molly was soaking in the tub, holding the box with a ring. Jester had assured him that Caleb would accept his proposal. It was golden with blue and purple stones embedded into it. How long had Molly been back with the group? Six, seven months. Molly and Caleb had grown closer to each other the entire time and this was early in a relationship, but Molly had learned not to wait too long. 

_Hey Molly, have you asked yet?_

Molly yelped in surprise. _No. I wanted to hold out until the perfect moment._

_Well you should hurry up. You never know what could happen._

Molly hummed in thought. Should he ask tonight? No he was sore and grumpy. Too grumpy to be really affectionate tonight. A small meow brought his attention to an orange fluffy cat. 

"Alright. I'll be in bed soon." Molly promised. The cat nodded and walked away. Molly slipped on a nice robe. Valwb was resting before the last leg of their journey. They would arrive the next morning. Molly was planning on asking when the excitement of seeing the ocean simmered down. Molly stepped out of the washroom. There was a line of cats watching him and leading him to the room. 

The room was warm, and colored differently than he thought. It was the perfect blend of both of their taste. Molly liked it. Caleb was laying down in the bed, wearing glasses. It framed his blue eyes wonderfully.

"We will be at our destination tomorrow." Caleb promised. 

"I'm excited. I've never seen it. In all of my travels I just never went. I did like it just being the two of us despite the literal bumps in the road." Molly admitted. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Caleb smiled.

Molly purred. "I love being with you." 

Caleb beamed. 

Frumpkin jumped into the bed, right between the two of them. Caleb scratched behind Frumpkin's ears. Molly scratched at the base of Frumpkin's tail.

"We'll meet up with the others tomorrow…" Molly sighed. 

The final part of the journey was almost unbearable. Both of them wanted to be out and to be on the beach. 

The salt in the air got to them first. Then the carriage stopped. Molly practically jumped out of the thing, dragging Caleb along. He slipped and slid in the sand. There was a happy noise coming from Molly. It was a mix between a squee and his purrs. His long hair was moving in the wind. Molly wasn't wearing his usual loud jacket. So his blouse was moving in the wind as well. Molly managed to slip out of his boots and danced where the ocean met the sand. His tail happily moved in the wind. Caleb smiled at the scene. The box in his pocket was heavier than ever. 

"Mollymauk, might i borrow you for a second?" Caleb whispered. 

Oh. Molly's joy was intense. Maybe this was- no. 

"Mollymaulk, I know I'm dropping this on you suddenly, but'"

"Caleb-" Molly laughed. He pulled out his own small box. 

Oh. Well this is awkward. Caleb laughed. 

"Well this is…"

"How about we just tell the others that this was super romantic."

"Is that a yes?"

"It wouldn't be anything else." Molly giggled and pulled Caleb into a kiss. 


	7. Dreams

The light shone through windows in the tower. It was a wonderful way to wake up. Caleb was awake to watch the sun shine through the window. He slept on and off, excited to see Molly enjoy the tower for the first time. Molly had made the choice to sleep in the bed with Caleb. He didn't really give Caleb a heads up. Just climbed into the bed and fell asleep. Molly was still sleeping. His mouth was slightly open. His fangs were perfectly white and Molly's newly long hair was thick and curly. Caleb smiled and cupped the back of his head. Molly chirped in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Caleb. Caleb smiled and went to brush the hair out of his face, but stopped. The last time he did that…

"You're overthinking things." Molly pouted and opened his eyes. It was a lovely sight to see, just him opening his eyes and blinking. 

"I always overthink things. I woke you up." Caleb pulled his hand away. Molly looked up at him.

"I was waking up. What's the matter?" Molly sat up, more leaning on the pillows behind him than actually sitting. It looked comfortable. Molly was still right below Caleb's chin. 

"Bad train of thought." Caleb whispered.

Molly just nodded and placed a kiss on Caleb's collarbone. "I'm right here, Caleb." 

Molly purred to comfort him and Caleb brushed Molly's hair out of his eyes. He was beautiful, a dream come true. Molly was smiling softly and sat up. There were the scars that he was expecting, but one big one in the center of his chest. Oh. He remembered that. He couldn't forget that. He could still hear that small grunt of pain that Molly let out when the glaive went in. He could see the look on his face, at peace despite being killed before he saved his friends.

Caleb avenged Molly but this, having Molly there with him was the true justice. Caleb felt tears build in his eyes. Molly wrapped his arms around Caleb. Caleb finally broke down, crying into the crook of Molly's neck. The stress of the past events, defeating Lucien and getting Molly back finally getting to him. 

"Let it out." Molly promised.

"I-I missed you when you were gone." Caleb rasped. Molly hummed.

"I'm proud of you." Molly whispered, wiping the tears away. "You are everything I knew you could be and more." 

"That is too kind." Caleb chuckled. 

Molly laughed and played with Caleb's hair. Caleb sighed and relaxed into Molly. The morning light shone through the windows but it was too early to do much. Molly purred and held onto his precious human. No longer clinging to dirt and anonymity. This was a wizard that was coming into his own. 

Molly began his own train of thought. "Caleb, if you don't mind me asking, and if it's not too painful, what happened after I was stabbed?" 

Caleb took a deep breath. "I-I buried you. We got Caduceus and I killed the man that killed you. I vaporized him." 

"Oh." Molly hummed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Molly took a deep breath. 

Caleb just shrugged. Silence took over the room. Molly and Caleb held onto each other. Molly's tail was moving lazily in the air. Caleb let his fingers move over Molly's back. There was a scar along his back. It lined up perfectly...to...the…

"No. Don't think about that. I'm here. It's just an old wound now. I'm here." Molly hummed and placed a kiss on Caleb's head. 

"I'm never prepared for that." Caleb admitted. It was hard to be prepared for such a thing. 

"No one is, darling. Just focus on me."

"I can't focus on anything else." Caleb smiled weakly. Molly blushed at this.

"Good. Then you know that I'm here." Molly whispered in a promise.

Molly's eyes started to get heavy.

"Caleb, dear. Do we have enough time for some more sleep?" Molly asked with a yawn. 

"Ja. We can. For as long as you need." Caleb promised. Molly fell back asleep and Caleb watched the sound of the snores lull him back to sleep.

The two of them were awoken, what felt like hours later, to a group of very loud cats. Molly tried to hide from the noise in the crook of Caleb's neck. Molly was unsuccessful in that endeavor. Caleb just laughed. His mind told him that they were only asleep for a few minutes. Apparently it was only a few moments. It was jarring being woken up after being so close to dreaming. It was nice having Molly so close to him. It was great having him there. Caleb realised that he wanted this more often.

"Caleb, you're staring." Molly hummed. 

"You're beautiful." Caleb whispered. Molly grinned and placed a kiss on Caleb's cheek. 

"You are ever the charmer. Now come on. We need to let the others know that we're awake." Molly hummed and sat up. The blanket slipped down and showed a new scar. Below the scar from the Glaive right above his tail was a scar that was too recent. A thin line from side to side, twisted at the spine. Oh. 

"Don't think about that one either." Molly gently poked Caleb with his tail. The sudden movement jerked Caleb out of his thoughts.

"How can you be so casual. About that one." Caleb sat up. 

"You did that to Lucien. My name is Molly. I'm back and things are ok." Molly turned to face Caleb. "I think that you saved me. This doesn't even hurt."

Caleb was quiet for a moment. This was Molly's first morning back after…

Caleb pulled Molly into a hug. 

"Well hello there." Molly chuckled.

"Its…. You're back. Here. Alive. " Caleb chuckled. 

"And I'll stay that way." Molly promised, kissing Caleb's forehead. "Now. Breakfast."

"Breakfast." Caleb agreed.


	8. Seeing Double

Death felt different every time. That was a strange thing to admit. It was strange to think that he had died so often that he could judge the different flavors of death. Lucien had been ripped apart and put back together countless times. He had been stabbed, erased and… 

Lucien frowned. What was this? Caleb was standing over him. Lucien was powerless. The Somnovom abandoned him. There was a red puddle growing underneath him. Oh. That was his blood. The cold of the air around him was numbing. He could see his breath in what looked like steam. This Mighty Nein bested him. He was supposed to be infallible. He was...still a scared little kid. Icy tears fell from his eyes. He was scared. He knew that this wizard was going to kill him. It was inevitable. 

Damn that wizard. Lucien should have killed him while the wizard slept.

Caleb sighed, his own eyes were wet. 

"You lost everything and took something very precious from us. I'm truly sorry this is what came from this."

_ Just kill me you cowardly bastard _ Lucien hissed. Caleb flinched, coughing up blood. Lucien smiled. He knew he was going to die. At least he didn't stop fighting. 

Caleb let out a sob, pulling out his dagger. 

"May you find peace." Caleb whispered. 

The dagger was quick. His blade sliced from one side into his back to the other bouncing off his spine. 

Lucien didn't feel the pain. All he felt was the slice digging into his back. He was losing himself to the Ravens. He heard a loud, broken sobbing over the oncoming nothingness but that wasn't his problem anymore. Let the wizard cry over him. It just meant that Lucien fell to someone that was...compassionate. Lucien let out a soft sigh and he faded away.

Lucien came back to consciousness vaguely disconnected to his body. There was no sensation, only awareness. He was aware of this room he was in.

It was warm, humid. It smelled of perfume and soaps. 

There was laughter in the air. It was weak, tired. A voice; familiar but with a weakened accent. The other voice was even more familiar. Thickly accented, despite the grief and sorrow, Lucien knew that voice. 

"Well, Mr. Caleb, truly you are pampering me. I do not deserve this." The purple- 

Damn that Motherfucker and his bloodline of fucklings. 

The wizard let that damnable shred of nothing take over Lucien's body. The tiefling was smiling a bit just letting his fang pop out. Caleb was rubbing soap in Lucien's...the imposter's hair. Caleb's hands were shaking. There were moments of silence. 

"Caleb, you know I don't blame you, right? You did the right thing." Molly sighed into the touch. 

Caleb wiped his face. Lucien didn't even know that Caleb had been crying. Serves him right. Let him suffer for this. Molly's tail shakily lifted out of the water and ran the tip along his jawline. Caleb's breath was shaky but he smiled. 

"There you are, my beautiful wizard." Molly cooed. Caleb blushed. Lucien had never seen such a shade of red before in his life. It was cute. It was- no. He hated this man. 

"Did Lucien hurt you, Darling?" Molly asked, looking up at him. 

"I have been through worse, Mollymauk." Caleb promised. By now the water had a brownish red color. Caleb turned around to let Molly step out. Once Molly was covered by a towel. Caleb turned around and tied Molly's hair back with the tie used for Caleb's own hair. Caleb was eye level for Molly, which was nice to see. Even after- Molly was glad that Caleb looked him in the eyes. 

"I'll be alright, I'll meet you in bed, my beautiful wizard." Molly brushed the hair out of his eyes and placed a kiss on Caleb's lips. 

Lucien was almost impressed. Caleb got redder. 

"I'll be in earshot if you need me." Caleb nodded, a bit dazed. 

Stepping back, Lucien noticed that he was wearing a different shirt, but the pants still had a bit of blood on them. Lucien's blood. Molly's blood. Caleb started to look down at it but Molly stuck his face in between the stain and Caleb. 

"Don't worry your gorgeous head about that, darling." Molly smiled. "Just finished getting changed. I'll join you shortly."

Caleb nodded again, cupping Molly's face for a moment and stepping away. Lucien couldn't see Caleb but heard the door shut. 

A moment passed before Molly looked over to where Lucien was. Lucien froze. He had no idea that he was even really physical. He thought he was a spirit. Given the way that Molly was looking at him, he almost wished that he was. That glare was in such opposition to the way he looked at Caleb…

"So you're the one that hurt my friends." Molly growled. It was something that Lucien himself used to do, but to hear it,to be on the other side of that was just jarring. Lucien stayed quiet. Words failed him and he was stunned. 

"Not so hot now." Molly grabbed something and there was the sound of delicate chains jingled. Lucien vaguely felt himself being picked up. "Now, here's the deal. There are no more nonagons and this is my body now. In a bit you will get your own body and will be out in the world. Don't make us track you down. Got it?" Molly hissed. Lucien tied to nod. 

"I need a verbal answer, love. You don't have a head right now." Molly still glared. 

"I understand." Lucien whispered. 

"Good." Molly jumped back into his happy smile and placed Lucien down finding clothes ready for Molly to put on. Lucien couldn't see anything except for the ceiling of the washroom. Lucien could hear the door close. Mollymauk had left him in here. Maybe... 

Yup. Lucien, after weeks of stress, finally let himself sleep. Maybe he could be free of most of his troubles if Mollymauk kept his promise to Lucien.


	9. Pained Speech

Caleb logically knew that Molly spoke infernal. It was less of a language and more of magic brought up from his blood. The same blood that he shed to summon ice or divine light. Of course Caleb knew that this was a separate magic, otherwise Jester would have similar magic.

Molly did not speak infernal since his return. He didn't avoid it, but there was no reason to. It wasn't like he casually spoke it in conversation. Jester spoke it in hisses and combat, making the air cold around the group. It was a mimicry of the journey north. Maybe she was aware of it. Maybe not. It shook Caleb to his core. Too many bad memories. Too many…

Caleb didn't want to think about it. Molly was here. Molly was alive. Molly was-

Caleb jerked awake. There was a scream stuck in the back of his throat. He was cold and shaking. His hair stuck to his skin. This was- he needed  Molly a bath. A bath sounded good. 

Caleb saved enough money to go to a bathhouse and get a private room. Adventuring evidently paid well. This was more than Caleb's father would even dream of. This was enough money to do some real good. 

Caleb took a deep breath. Who could he talk to about this? Essek was up north for his own safety. He put himself in that situation. Even still- Caleb knew his time with Essek as a friend was limited. Caleb didn't even know how to thank him for getting Molly back. 

Essek would never completely have his trust back but Caleb appreciated him as a friend. Well, there's no use fretting over ghosts that aren't dead yet. 

"Caleb-?" Mollymauk's voice rang out. The sun was just starting to peak out of the horizon. 

Caleb turned to face Molly. He didn't expect to be...caught(?) He wasn't doing anything wrong, but he didn't expect others to notice him going. Molly looked exhausted. Like he had nightmares. Too many nightmares. 

"Hello, Mr. Mollymauk. I was not expecting others to be awake. I was stepping out to run an errand." Caleb whispered. 

Mollymauk looked at him with bunched eyebrows and a pout. "Can I come with you?"

Caleb hesitated. Did he want Molly to go with him? He was going to a private bath house. Molly was never modest. Caleb was more shy but this was a bath to clear his head. Molly had only been back for 

"I was going to go to a bathhouse if that's ok with you. I needed to get something to clear my head. If that's what you need as well, feel free to join me."

Molly nodded and stepped towards Caleb with a smile. 

"You saved the world and me. I never got to thank you." Molly wrapped his arms around Caleb's bicep, right over where the eye resides. Caleb hasn't shown Molly the eye yet. He was scared to do so. He knew that Molly was going to see it eventually. He had seen Beau's and knew Caleb had an eye.

They walked through the streets together. The shops were starting to open and the bakeries smelled of breakfasts. There was quiet but people were out on the roads, guards looked at Molly and Caleb but recognized them and smiled at them. Molly seemed to be in a good mood. His tail waved happily throughout the air. He wasn't wearing his coat, sticking to a light gray blouse and plain pants. He did keep the boots.

The familiar boots were a relief. Even if Molly wasn't as loud as he was before, he still was Molly.

Things were still dark, but this was a friendly place. The two didn't bring a weapon. Big mistake. 

Caleb felt his back slam against the wall. There was something sharp against his side.

"You have betrayed the Cerberus Assembly. Prepare to pay with your life." A familiar voice hissed. Caleb gasped. Oh. Astrid. Caleb knew her blade was coming. He just didn't think it would be over Lady DeRogna. Maybe it wasn't and this was just an excuse. Maybe it was a bit of both. He was never working with DeRogna out of loyalty to the Assembly. He did it for the tiefling next to him. 

Said tiefling was not happy. He hissed as another person, large, male, Eodwulf. Caleb relaxed against the hold, locking eyes with her and subtly moving his fingers for a cantrip. 

Turns out he didn't need to. 

_ Leave  _ **_him_ ** _ alone.  _

The voice was guttural, the tone more rasp than vocal. Molly's natural eyes flashed bright blue. Eodwulf and Astrid flinched and jerked back. Their eyes were solid black with dark red dripping from them. Just like Vess DeRogna. It is not undeserved but…

This is what hurts Molly. This is what killed Molly. This created Lucien this-

The would-be assassins ran off. Caleb's eyes were distant. He was frozen against the wall, shaking. 

Molly looked around. There was no fire. The only time Molly had seen this reaction was- oh.

The spell. This spell caused the death of himself. Caleb didn't speak or understand infernal. All he heard was syllables and blood magic. 

"Oh. Darling." Molly whispered. He took a step towards him and Caleb was not responsive.

Molly took a deep breath and grabbed Caleb's hand. Caleb relaxed and slowly looked over at molly. His eyes were glazed over but he focused on Molly. 

"There we go. Take a deep breath." Molly smiled softly at him. 

"Sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen." Caleb laughed bitterly. Molly just buried his head under Molly's chin holding him close. There was no injury. There was just Molly. 

"C-Can we get to the bathhouse." Caleb whispered. 

Molly just nodded. "Whatever you want, Dear. Just focus on me." Molly pulled Caleb out of the alley, in doing so forcing Caleb to realize that they were mugged in an alley. 

Molly led Caleb to the bathhouse quietly in thought. 

Infernal, unlike common, kept different words to mean similar things. Due to romance and sexuality being a fluid thing, it was easier to have separate words to describe different relationships. In his anger and protectiveness, he had told them to leave his [husband/partner/mate] alone. 

That would be something for him to ponder later. 


	10. Feline Charm

Caleb was not a possessive man. He knew that Molly was a treasure worth more than known currencies. Molly's return was a hard fought prize. He was. Caleb had used his stone to bring him back. All of his hard work and the magic that Molly was so proud of gave Molly his life back. Molly hanging around Caleb like a duckling was a welcome surprise. Maybe somehow, he knew what magic brought him back. Molly was purring all the time, dancing around Caleb like smoke to fire. Molly was smiling with flashing white teeth but in a friendly way, more lively than manipulating. There was a lot of energy in the room. Yasha and Jester loved hanging around Molly, showing each other street magic. Molly dazzled Jester with card tricks. 

Caleb was watching with a smile on his face. Caleb could see all of his sleight of hand. It was true talent to behold, almost magical in and of itself. With the laughter, Caleb thought that Molly was making everything better.

Even the cats in the tower loved him. Of course they did. They knew Caleb did. 

Molly had his own room set up in the tower, noticeably different from what the Tombtakers had. It was mostly for show. Molly seemed to want to sleep in Caleb's room in the bed. Caleb let him. The red eyes had long since passed. Lucien was gone. This was Molly. Caleb regretted not appreciating that Molly was here with them before he died. He had taken Mollymauk for granted. That was a mistake. Molly should be appreciated. Every moment with Molly is invaluable to Caleb.

Evidently Frumpkin agreed. Caleb had just left to take a shower and returned to hear a harmony of purrs.

The scene before him brought back memories of the promise of a happy ending. When Molly first met Caleb, the notion of that seemed impossible for Caleb to achieve. He definitely didn't think that the purple tiefling would be such a big part of that, but here he was. 

And there Molly was petting Frumpkin like this was all he could do. The fey cat was thoroughly enjoying the attention, purring like he was a cat five times his size. 

Caleb pouted. He wanted to slide into bed and hold Molly. He wanted to have time and properly appreciate his friend. 

Frumpkin gave Caleb a look and a chirp in response to that thought. Caleb forgot that Frumpkin was connected to Caleb in his mind. 

"Caleb! Your cat seems to love me." Molly chuckled and chirped back at Frumpkin. 

"He always loved you." Caleb smiled sadly. Molly twitched at that. He looked like he wanted to say something, but did not. Molly was still petting the cat when Caleb laid down. His hair fanned out around him, silver and blond streaks cutting through the copper tones of his hair.

"You're being grumpy." Mollymauk smiled, poking at him with the spade of his tail. "I'm tired. It's been a long…" His voice trailed off trying to voice the appropriate span of time to count. 

"Life?" Molly looked at him. Molly was sitting against the headboard, the pillow supporting his back. Caleb was laying on his stomach with his head sideways, his nose pointing towards Molly. His hair was covering his eyes but his eyes were visible. Caleb nodded in response to the question. 

Molly still had his sleeping attire habit from before he died. Caleb didn't mind. It was just…

Lucien didn't take care of the body he lived as. Molly was thinner, ribs were visible, there were new scars, and some bruises that hadn't quite faded. Caleb folded his arms under his pillow to stop from touching Molly. He hasn't reached for Molly since he came back. He was scared that maybe he was imagining Molly. Maybe his stone didn't work.

"Was getting me back worth it to you." Molly played with Caleb's hair. He was surprised by the callus on the tips of his fingers. It felt nice, comforting. Caleb smiled. 

Frumpkin was still clutching onto Molly, meowing and purring. Frumpking gently started using his paws to make biscuits. Caleb just watched, wanting to separate himself from the view and wanting to join in. 

Drowsiness started to blur Caleb's senses. He was comfortable, safe, but he wanted to know Molly was there. 

Caleb had no idea if he was talking in his state of being half asleep, or if Molly could just tell, but soon there was a sensation of Molly's tail running up and down his spine just hard enough for Caleb to know what this was. Molly hummed some jingle from the circus. The tone was light, airy, enough to know that he was not using his charm spells. This was just Molly soothing out the anxieties and promising something good- something, Caleb realized as sleep fully took him, Molly always did. 

Caleb woke up to Frumpkin standing on his face. It wasn't a whole lot of weight on his face, thanks to the fey nature of the cat, and he could still breathe. This was just a lot of fur. 

From what he could hear over the purring, Frumpkin was licking at Molly's horns. It might have tickled Molly, given the laughter. It was a lovely, comforting sound. Caleb would like to have seen it. Caleb just took a deep breath, through the fur of a fluffed up cat and hummed. 

"Alright Frumpkin, I think your boy wants to breathe." Molly giggled. 

The fur moved out from Caleb's face, showing him a very rested and joyful tiefling.

"Hello, Dear." Molly hummed.

"Mollymauk." Caleb smiled. Molly reached up and ran his thumb over Caleb's face. If Caleb closed his eyes, he could feel the magic just under Molly's skin. 

"Now just so you know, you don't have to feel jealous of a cat. You can enjoy my company whenever you need." Molly teased, laughing. 

Caleb just buried his head in his pillow, hiding from mollymauk and the rest of the world.


	11. Half Empty, Half Full, Half Life

Magic was fluid. Caleb knew this. Mollymauk knew this. The entire group knew this. Magic bent to the will of the user. Molly's magic was different from Caleb's or the clerics. 

Molly knew that this made magic dangerous. Jester had built Molly back from the shattered remains of Lucien. Molly could make his blood dangerous. 

Cree, the former ally of Lucien, learned time magic. 

She aimed at Caleb. Of course she did. Caleb killed Lucien. Caleb got his happy ending. 

Molly wanted to keep Caleb in that happy ending. 

Caleb knew that this day would come. Cree ran from the Tombtakers when the fight went bad for them. 

Caleb was prepared to take that shot from Cree. Better him than others. Better him than- 

No. no no no no. Molly pulled Caleb out of the way of the hit, taking it instead. Caleb swallowed a scream, taking a deep breath to fortify himself and preparing his own spell. Molly crumbled against Caleb. His eyes were open, but hollow. He was still warm and still breathing. This was the final straw. They tried to let Cree go. She wasn't allowed back in with Jester's father. Her group was gone. She had nothing but a fresh start. Guess she didn't want that. Molly was leaning against Caleb, his head limp. Caleb finished his spell and shot out a flash of gray light. Cree was hit square in the chest. There was no sound, but her fur went faded gray. The hole stated the size of a button. But it crumbled around the perimeter and got bigger and had flakes shed from her. The hole got to the size of a pie before it stopped. 

A second passed. Caleb no longer cared to watch her and refocused on Molly. There was a sound of loud crumbling and crashing. Caleb managed to look up to see a pile of ashes where Cree once stood. 

Caleb took a deep breath, cooling off his temper. Caleb sat down, cradling Molly and running his thumb over Molly's cheek.

Molly's eyes fluttered. His eyes were still a bit distant but he was looking at Caleb. 

There was no recognition behind the eyes. He wasn't fighting the hold but there was nothing to lead Caleb to believe that he was recognized. Caleb had no idea what to do. 

"It's alright. You are ok. You were injured in an attack." Caleb promised. Molly opened his mouth to say something but his voice was dry and raspy. 

"Em...pty." Molly rasped out. 

Caleb's heart dropped. Cree did what DeRogna had done. She hallowed out Molly. 

"Jester, Caduceus!" Caleb screamed and his voice cracked. "Molly's...Molly's…." Caleb's voice died down. He just held Molly closer to his chest. 

Jester got to them first. She looked at them with wide eyes. Molly's tail weakly moved and he was looking around. He saw Jester and hummed. 

"Empty." Molly rasped out. 

"Where's Cree?" Jester asked casting a healing spell. His eyes were still hollow, but the one word coming from his throat was coming out stronger.

"I can't do anything else right now. I'll have to ask the traveler to see if I can cure this." Jester nodded. 

Caleb nodded and stood up, still holding Molly to his chest. Molly let out a chirp in surprise. Caleb easily carried Molly back to the rest of the group. Molly hummed to himself. His tail moved lethargically. He seemed curious but leaned into Caleb's shoulder, seeming to hide from the others. 

Yasha looked at Molly with alarm in her eyes. 

"What would be the advantage of doing this?" Fjord asked.

"If she succeeded in killing me, she could rebuild Lucien from this." Caleb frowned. "I hope we can bring him back."

Night came quickly. Jester spoke to her god-archfey-friend, Caleb didn't care about what the official label was. He just wanted his friend- love -redemption back. Caleb was cradling Frumkin like an infant. The cat was purring like a thunderstorm. Molly looked on from his vantage point of Yasha's grip. 

Caleb looked up when Frumpkin noticed Molly's gaze. Caleb only saw Molly's head dig into Yasha's chest. Yasha gave Molly a smile and a kiss on the back of his head. 

Molly's tail lifted softly and poked at Caleb, seeming to try wrap his tail around Caleb but the tail was too heavy. 

"Empty." Molly whispered.

Jester popped into view of Caleb and Molly, causing them to yelp in surprise. 

"Good news!" Jester yelled. Molly looked at her curiously. 

"Empty." He whispered, still poking at Caleb with his tail. Caleb just let it happen, causing Frumpkin to decide to gently swat at his chin. 

"You won't be anymore. We got you Molly." Jester grinned towards Molly.

"And bad news?" Caleb asked.

"I can only do it tomorrow. I have to prepare Greater restoration." Molly slumped. "Artagon says 'Hi' and something about you being smitten." 

Caleb blushed at that. 

"That's a new shade of red." Yasha noted. 

"I'm...setting up the tower. I need to go to bed." Caleb set Frumpkin down, causing the cat to yell in annoyance. 

"Empty." Molly seemed to say in agreement as Caleb stepped out of reach. 

Caleb had thrown himself into his bed as soon as he could, sleeping soundly through dinner. 

He was awoken, early in the morning, by a figure at the foot of his bed poking and his side. Caleb opened his eyes and saw Yasha and Jester next to the bed with Mollymauk perched, watching him. 

"Was…" Caleb sat up, revealing that he was sleeping shirtless. Molly's eyes locked onto the eye brand on his shoulder. 

"We're bringing Molly back. Want you there." Jester grinned. 

"Alright. Caleb sat up and looked at his clock. It was early morning. Barely five. 

Jester clasped her hands and patted Molly on the back. Caleb could feel a flash of magic and Molly fell forward. 

Right into Caleb's arms. 

Molly was quiet for a moment. Then soft purring rang out. 

"I think I've had this dream." Molly's voice was soft and he wrapped his arms around Caleb. 

Jester and Yasha laughed. Caleb blushed. 

"It is good that you are alright, my friend." Caleb mused. Molly purred louder in agreement. 


	12. Treasures and Thieves

Molly was free. He was on the open waves on his boat  _ The Mistake _ . The air is clear, and tastes of salt. There were no battles, no one after him. Just the moment and freedom- and the rare boat to steal from. Those were few but they were bountiful. 

Molly wasn't the captain or the even first mate. Molly's job was to look out over the ocean to see sea monsters- one in particular for the captain- and boats to steal. The empire was rare but fun to go for. They had gold, silver, and seasick mages. 

Molly wore tight but stretchy pants and thigh highs, but a black blouse, with his coats being purple, red and gold colored threads. He didn't bother with the hat. He let his long hair flow. It had waves and curls that seemed to defy the salt and humidity. 

The Captain seemed to suspect that this had something to do with his blood magic but that was not the case. 

Molly was just too good looking (and had the Moonweaver's blessing) to let the salt get to him.

He had two scimitars tied to his waist. They were pitch black, made from a metal from a time before the gods pulled away from mortals. Molly didn't think about his time before the boat, not that he remembered. This was right where he belonged. 

The crew seemed to pair up. The captain had his Jester, Molly's angelic friend had a terrifyingly kickass woman. Their hafling friend had her husband and their child who was living with Jester's mother. Molly wasn't jealous of them, but it was lonely without someone here that he could be paired with. 

Molly wasn't distracted easily, but shiny things were shiny things. Molly thought that he saw stupid things on this ocean. A boat with silver and gold above deck, in full view of the sun to reflect light was a first. The empire sails made his gut sink. 

"Uh...Captain? I think we have a trap incoming." Molly yelled out. 

This got the Captain's attention. The half orc raised an eyebrow. 

"How do you know?" The Captain asked seriously. 

"Gold and treasure on deck. Empire sails." Molly climbed out of the crows nest. 

"What should we do?" Molly asked, gripping his swords. 

"We have to get this ship off the water if it is a trap. The plank king won't appreciate it if we left it up." The Captain nodded.

Molly grinned and prepared his swords. His eye markings flashed red. The captain yelled out different commands and their tall cleric lifted his hand,causing the water underneath the boat freezing it upward and out of the water. It stayed there, rocking slightly. The other cleric made the ship push forward towards the other ship. There was magic trying to thaw the ice but Molly cocked his head slightly to the side and the magic thawing the ice flickered out. 

"Mages! They might be angry!" Molly yelled out. 

They reached the ship easily. Molly stepped out first, no guards on this boat. Just fifteen wizards, a variety of ages. They were dirty and bruised, barring three of them, an old man, a man in his thirties and a woman also in her thirties. 

That caught Molly's attention. They were doing nothing here. That soured his mood instantly. Molly had his senses open, waiting for anyone to say anything. He caught small whimpers from below the deck. Oh. That was interesting. 

Molly pursed his lip. 

"Angelblood" Molly called out. "Come with me. I think we should look around." Molly announced, the old man gritted his teeth and the other two started to sweat a bit. 

Molly had a hand on one of his swords as he looked around. Below deck was humid, salty and there was a bitterness to the air. The soft whimpers were much louder now. They morphed into broken sobs and pleas. Molly's heart sank. 

He could see why they had jewels and gold thrown all over the deck. Everywhere he looked, barring the path Yasha and him were walking, was covered in silver and gold. The barrels were filled to overflowing. Molly could see the magic radiating from them. This was-

"This isn't a trap. This is a counterfeit mill." Molly whispered to Yasha. Yasha nodded and followed the trail to the end and cursed loudly. "Nonagon. We have a-" 

Molly rushed over. 

What he saw made him sick. It was a wizard, chained to the boat, some kind of blindfold covering his eyes. He was grabbing a piece of nearby copper and mumbling spells to turn the pieces into silver or gold. The tear steaks were visible, and his voice was shaking as well as his hands. Molly knelt by the wizard, causing the wood to creak and the wizard sobbed. Molly looked up at Yasha and reached over to the blindfold. His fingers phased right through and the poor wizard froze. Yasha looked around and saw a bloody spell painted onto the poor guy's chain. Yasha licked her thumb and wiped part of it away. 

The blindfold faded. 

It was too dark to see what color the hair or eyes were, but the fear was apparent. 

"It's ok. We'll get you out of this." Molly promised as Yasha snapped the chain in her bare hands. Molly picked up the wizard, hissing when he realized how light this man was. He stepped out from below deck and the rest of Molly's team cursed when the wizard was brought to the sunlight. Ok red hair and blue eyes. And looks like he hasn't slept in a week. The three washed mages looked pissed but the group was not letting them keep the wizard. The half orc captain blanched for a moment. 

"Bring him to our ship." The captain ordered. 

"Got it Tusktooth." Molly nodded. 

The frail wizard didn't complain when he was brought to the other ship, the clerics ready with healing spells. 

Molly stayed by his side, making sure his survival was a sure thing. "What do we call you, friend?"

The human looked over at him for a moment. Then he took a deep breath. "Caleb Widogast." 


	13. Stay or leave

Lucien failed. The city was crumbling at his feet. His eyes were fading , burning off one by one. With every mark fading, the magic bound to Lucien's body was fading. First the cold came. Followed by the exhaustion. Every cut made from the battle reopened, even if Cree, whose head was on the opposite side of the room as her body, had healed it. The Mighty Nein, who was shy a member, if he counted the new drow addition to the group. Lucien didn't. The drow looked at Lucien with such hatred. Lucien was almost impressed. He dug that emotion out of miles of shame. Lucien missed the emotion of shame. Lucien's skin bubbled as the scars from the somnoven took hold. It felt icy. His strength dripped out of him. His eyes rolled upward. His knees crumpled.

Sleep sounded so alluring right now. Would it even be safe for him to do so? Would he wake up? Was he alright with the answer if the answer was no? Lucien's vision blurred as he hit the ground. He couldn't even feel the solid ice below him. 

Lucien looked over at the group that bested him. The drow looked at Lucien with anger in his eyes. Lucien wondered if that wizard could see the drow's blade, hidden in the sleeve. 

The wizard stopped the drow from taking a step towards Lucien. Lucien blinked in surprise. Huh. Maybe he wanted to finish Lucien off himself. 

Lucien didn't want to ponder that. He let go of his consciousness. He sunk into darkness.

Lucien dreamt. He should have been dead. He felt dead. Maybe that's why he was dreaming. 

He saw images of the circus. He saw the coat that was plastered onto the tower. He saw those glass swords. He saw himself dancing with those swords, for the wizard. He dreamt of fighting side by side with the group that defeated him. He saw flashes of moments where that wizard would look him in the eye and his chest fluttered. No. He was above crushes he was- 

He WAS a strong fighter, yearning for acceptance. 

Now he's weak, nothing. No friends. No family. Alone.

Lucien felt himself come back to consciousness. He was warm, comfortable. Is this what the afterlife was like? Is this what he has deserved? 

Lucien was dimly aware of a salve being applied to his back, in the center, not where an eye was but where a thick scar was. The skin was rough, sensationless. Maybe it was supposed to burn or heat up. All Lucien could smell was mint. 

Lucien's tail twitched in...anger? No, he was mostly exhausted. Couldn't even get up to move. 

"I know you are awake." The wizard- Caleb whispered. "We were concerned that you were too far gone to be brought back." His voice was kind, gentle, warm. 

Lucien didn't say anything. 

"The somnoven did a number on you. Magic won't heal your wounds." Caleb continued, continuing to treat the scar on his back and not the burn at the nape of his neck. 

"You could have let him kill me." Lucien rasped and Caleb went stiff. 

"We won't let you die of anything but old age." Caleb stated. His voice went down in tone and he practically whispered in his ear. 

"Can I leave?" Lucien's throat was dry and trying to actively stop Lucien from talking. 

Caleb ran his fingers through Lucien's hair. "We won't trap you here. You are free to go." 

Lucien both loved and hated that answer. 

"You should have killed me." 

Caleb stopped what he was doing. "We should have been the ones to bring you back."

"You've wanted to unravel me beyond myself so you could get your friend back." Lucien spat.

"Breathe. Yes you are correct. But we can't get him. And now you were used and betrayed. You needed kindness." Caleb sat next to the bed.

"I needed my family." Lucien whispered. 

"We were late." 

"You left me behind. Next time burn me and carry the ashes." Lucien finally looked over his shoulder to face Caleb. 

"We told you-"

"You can't control everything and you pushed me away at every opportunity. You toyed with me." Ok that was half true, but he was hurt. He saw how that drow looked at Caleb. With the added context, he had his heart broken a second time. The glaive just happened to be kinder about it. 

"I-I am sorry Lucien. Mollymauk." Caleb sighed as he referred to the tiefling as both names and went to stand to leave. 

Lucien's tail was as fast as a whip, latching onto his wrist. 

"I want to hate you. I want to resent everything you've done," Lucien's eyes teared up. "I'm tired of being alone." 

"Many would be in your situation," Caleb slipped his hand out of the grip. "I should leave you to your rest." Caleb's departure was loud and echoing. 

Lucien didn't get much sleep that night. 

The next morning he could stand on his own. 

He seemed to be placed, not locked; he checked the door, in a room resembling a cabin. Of course the curtains were gone, the mirrors, plates, fireplace poker, eating utensils, and clothes, except a one piece that he could slide in and out of that buttoned up the front, were gone. Lucien was almost touched by the thoroughness. It was almost like Caleb really did care about him. There's the chest flutters. The emotions were still there. He still- Caleb is so different now. Why would he still feel things for Caleb. Lucien sighed and took a deep breath. 

"Caleb!" Lucien yelled from his room on the eighth floor.

The wizard seemed to be face to face with him instantly. Molly practically pulled him inside the room. 

"Why did you save me, really? Why give me the time of day." Lucien realised he had to look up to see Caleb's eyes. That was nice. 

Caleb grabbed Lucien's uninjured hand. "Because you did that for me, and I'm better for it." Caleb brushed the hair out of Lucien's face. "You helped me get out of a place that mirrored where you are now." 

"I'm sorry" Lucien whispered. 

"I've forgiven you. When I ask you this, please keep in mind, this is me asking. I'm not demanding. You can say no, but stay with us. Let us help you get better." Caleb ran his thumb over the feather tattoo.

"Will the others want me?" Lucien found self doubt to be bitter in his mouth. 

"They want your best qualities but we know you aren't a saint." Caleb said. 

"Then I'll try to stay." Lucien nodded.


	14. Treasures and Thieves 2

This ship was home to a lot of people with a lot of stories. No one went by their name when in contact with other ships, because it was something that only the close knit family on the ship were privy to. 

Tusktooth- Fjord Stone. The Captain. He was an orphan that rose in ranks on ships, gifted the ship that his adopted father had once the old man retired. 

Trickster- Jester levorre. Wife of the Captain. May have accidentally started a cult. 

Expositor-Beauregard Lionette. First mate. Former rich kid travels with them to learn and shake up procedures. Married to Angelblood. 

Angelblood- Yasha Nydroon. Ran away from a death in her family. Fell in love again after joining the boat. 

Nott- Veth Brenotto. Mother. Runs the canons. Always ready to start a fight. Brought her husband, a gifted alchemist.

Clay- Caduceus Clay. Cleric. Helping hand. Adopted Fjord into his family whether he likes it or not.

Nonagon- Mollymauk Tealeaf. Keeps watch. Man with no past, but a brighter than ever future. Often paired off with…

Firefly- Caleb Widogast. Navigator. Wizard they rescued and pledged his loyalty to the ship and especially to Nonagon.

Molly loved life on the open sea, especially at night, when he could rest with a brighter than the sun, red haired, clever wizard. Caleb, once he was openly talking, decided one night to share a hammock with Molly. Molly agreed readily. 

Caleb had his own secrets. Molly didn't pry. He had no room to judge. Everyone in their secrets here. They had their own demons. Their own mistakes…

Caleb was safe here, in the hammock, at least. Every dangerous thing was outside this bed. Molly purred in his sleep as Caleb whimpered. Nightmares. Ever since he came to the ship. The people on that mill tortured this poor man. Molly regretted not killing the people who ran the ship and letting the rest of the crew find their way on their own. They had money. 

Having a man that always knew the time and where north was useful. In fact, it was damn near priceless. Molly wished that Caleb could sit up there with him, but he was positioned next to the captain. 

What Molly did have with him was a teleporting Frey cat. One of Caleb's many gifts to them. The cat dealt with the mice and rats, so their food and supplies lasted longer. 

Caleb seemed to make himself useful, but he really didn't need to. Molly had tried to explain to Caleb that it wasn't necessary. Molly was so proud of the man Caleb seemed to grow into. His secrets were almost irrelevant. 

Molly had put that sentiment to the test. Canons had shot out in the middle of the night. Caleb was thrown out of the hammock, despite the nearest cannonball not hurting the boat and landing in the ocean. Molly was surprised and yelped, watching Caleb's eyes turn from shock to fear to stoic control. 

Caleb ran towards the door, the rest of the crew right behind. 

The sight on the deck was a big surprise. Two of the three wizards that they rescued Caleb from were on the deck. They were screaming for a man, probably Caleb, but the name was wrong. 

"Bren!" The younger of the two men shouted. "We know you are here. Step forward. No one needs to die for you" 

Molly was disgusted. No one needed to be loyal to anyone. They wanted to be loyal. That's the point of loyalty. 

Caleb, with his hands up, only clad in his sleeping pants, stepped up, walked right in front of the man. 

"I am here, Eodwulf." Caleb whispered. "no need for them to get hurt. No need for anyone to get hurt." 

"It's too late for anyone not to get hurt." The mage grinned. 

Molly's heart dropped. No. no. no. They were gonna-

Caleb was blindsided with a dull metal pole. Maybe a metal pipe. The strike made a sharp ping noise. Caleb didn't fall. Didn't even make a noise. Molly pushed his way through the crowd. 

Eodwulf struck once again. The blow landed against Caleb's side, forcing him against the deck. Still, no sound left Caleb's mouth. The woman mage, Molly noticed, was watching the crew of the ship. Eodwulf hit again. Caleb grunted in pain. Molly looked over at the crew. They were frozen, their eyes were locked in harsh glares. Molly looked over his best friend. Yasha muscles seemed to be straining against something. An invisible hold. Oh ok. That's not going to happen. 

Molly's eyes locked onto the woman and he tilted his head a fraction of an inch. The woman's confidence faltered as the crew on the deck began to twitch. 

The male wizard didn't notice when the woman lost her magic. He just kept swinging. Caleb's voice was soft as he began to gasp and breathe shallowly. 

Unfortunately the mages didn't come alone. They had non magical guards. 

There was a big fight between the crew and the guards. Molly b ran around that, swearing that he had not grabbed his swords.

Didn't stop him from lounging at the two mages. Molly growled, cursing in infernal. The two mages flinched and bleed from their eyes. No more magic. No more sight. 

Caleb was bruised, bloody, he had blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. His hair was knotted under his head. Molly kneeled over him. 

"Caleb…? Can you hear me?" Molly whispered. Caleb's eyes locked onto Molly. 

"How bad are you hurt?" Molly cupped Caleb's jaw. 

"I will live." Caleb rasped. Molly was reading tells that showed that he was lying. 

"Caleb-" Molly sighed and held his hand. "Don't play hero. You don't owe us this." Molly hummed, placing a kiss on Caleb's forehead. 

"It's not you I'm trying to redeem myself to. I'm not a good man." Caleb rasped out. 

"I've cared if you were or not. You are our friend. You are my friend." Molly just held him. Come on. Keep him talking. 

"Mollymauk, the reason they had me in that boat was because I broke. They lied to me, and I killed my family. Then I killed one of their friends." Caleb coughed. Molly looked up at the fight around them. Jester ran up to them, a spectral lollypop ready. 

"We all have a history. Just breathe Darling." Molly sighed.

"Ok this is bad." Jester knelt down. Molly just gave her a look."but I can fix this." Caduceus had summoned water that launched out, smacking the enemies and sending them out into the water.

The healing spell did its job. Caleb wasn't going to die. 

Molly dragged Caleb back to the hammock. 

"Why do I think you wanted to die." Molly asked in the privacy of their room. 

"I didn't want the others to get hurt." Caleb curled into himself. 

"Caleb, I figured that you gave us a fake name but it's all we know you as, that is not your call to make." Molly sat next to him. 

"But- " 

"Shhh. You're ours now." Molly promised. "We love you. And will protect you." Molly looked at the bruises on Caleb's face. "You're my partner now." Molly whispered. "Don't abandon me." 

"Mollymauk." Caleb gasped. Red filled his cheeks. 

Molly just purred into Caleb's chest. 


	15. Let's try this again

This is not what Molly wanted to do in life. Molly didn't want children. He had no idea how to raise a child. That was a lie. He knew how to do such things. The responsibility scared him. Small children looked at him in horror. He didn't want someone he was caring for to look at him in horror. He wasn't suited for that life. 

Caleb, Molly could tell, wanted to settle down and raise a child. He never told Molly but Molly had been married to Caleb for going on years now. He knew how Caleb ticked. Well, he always knew how Caleb ticked. That's why they worked so well. 

Caleb never raised the issue, seeing as he was happy living with Molly and his fey cats. Molly almost felt bad, but this would be a conversation for later. Their conversation never came. 

Caleb was never anxious for children. He wanted Molly happy. The other members had children that he could help with so he was satisfied with this life. 

That was until Caleb's alarm spell triggered, waking up him and Molly and causing them to leave their tower, dispelling it and into the cabin that the general public believed that the couple lived in. Molly opened the door, with a knife at the ready. He gasped and dropped the knife bending down to pick up a whimpering bundle. Molly was gentle. He was confused as the bundle cooed. 

"Molly?" Caleb whispered. Molly looked up with trepidation in his eyes.

In his arms was a gray-green tiefling with solid blue eyes. The horns had not even grown in yet. There wasn't any hair yet. The child was shivering. It was whimpering and crying. Molly pulled out a card, written in something Molly couldn't read. But Caleb could, and he did. 

He read it quickly and blanched. "This is Essek." 

Essek had passed years ago. Assassins. Caleb had found him. There was a whole funeral by the group. He was wiped from his shadowhand job, thrown from his family. It was apparent that he was in his second life.

"What should we do?" Molly asked, cradling the child. 

"I'll message Jester or Veth. See if they could take in the child." Caleb answered. 

"I thought you wanted children?" Molly let the child grab onto Molly's pinky. 

"You didn't. I didn't want children at the cost of you." Caleb cupped Molly's cheek.

"How are they sure that this is Essek." Molly asked. The infant sneezed. It was cute. 

"They checked the soul. Some new magic that Essek's own research brought to light." Caleb took the infant from Molly. 

Molly was thoughtful for a moment. 

"We know what it's like to have a mistake blow up in our face…" Molly supplied. "Should we just try?"

"Are you sure?" 

"This is Essek. At least we'll know how safe he is." Molly nodded. 

Caleb nodded. "We can keep him safe until what?"

"That is up to him." Molly shrugged. 

So they summoned the tower again, this time with a baby crib, lots of pillows. 

Molly and Caleb returned to bed, looking at the crib. 

The realization hit Caleb. The memory of finding Essek. Caleb was getting books for Essek to pass the time. Things got so boring. He came to find essek days later. Cold. Stiff. 

Caleb pulled himself out of his thoughts. Tears built in his eyes. He let them fall. Molly kissed the side of his head. Even after so much time has passed, he missed his friend. Molly hugged his husband. 

"We can do good by him." Molly promised. 

"We will." Caleb nodded and wrapped his arms around the child. 

They fell asleep after the baby did. 

Caleb woke up to Molly feeding the infant...feeding Essek with a bottle of milk. He was humming something in infernal. Caleb couldn't understand it, but the voice was so soothing. The child started purring. It was soft and higher pitched. 

Molly looked up from where he was. "He's deceptively cute. Frumpkin has some competition." Molly chuckled. The baby was fed and burped. Frumpkin meowed at the mention but poured back at the sight of the babe. 

"He loves it." Caleb promised. He used his copper wire to make a call.

Whoever Caleb called arrived an hour later. Molly was not surprised when Fjord and Jester arrived. She had a baby bump. That was new. She was bubbly and happy, purring the entire way. 

Essek cooed and reached for Jester. 

"Has he started floating yet?" Jester asked. Caleb laughed. 

"He has only been here one night." Caleb chuckled. 

"So he'll get to that soon." Molly joked. 

Molly handed Essek to Caleb and hugged Jester. 

"We're here to help." Fjord spoke up. "It's not every day that our friend gets reborn." 

"But he's back. And now we're gonna raise him with actual caution." Caleb promised. 

The child pouted at that. Aww. He was being clever. 

"This child will have the darkest sense of humor." Fjord mused. 

"He had that before he got into this situation." Caleb smiled. 

The baby grabbed Caleb's hair and pulled, not painfully but there was a good grip. 

"Hopefully he won't be the kind of tiefling that can breath fire." Jester hummed. 

Caleb raised an eyebrow. 

"Ooh. Maybe he'll sprout wings." Molly joined in.

"Are those really things?" Caleb raised an eyebrow, freeing his hair from the baby. 

Jester placed a toy for the infant in his grasp. 

"Momma can breathe literal fire." Jester stated. 

"Your mother frightens me." Caleb said sincerely. 

"My mother scares everyone." Jester grinned. "That reminds me, she'll want to meet Essek again." 

"In due time." Caleb promised. 

"Yasha, Beau and Veth first, I'm assuming?" Fjord asked. 

"And then Marion and the others." Caleb nodded. 


	16. Wedded Bliss

Levity had its needed moments. Molly doted on Caleb ever since he's come back. Caleb was laughing genuinely at Molly's antics, no matter how juvenile they truly were. Caleb seemed to look years younger, had it not been for the lighter steaks in his hair, which was getting longer every passing day. It reached his waist now. Yasha and Molly loved to braid it, Yasha much better at it than Molly, who tangled it more than actually braiding it. Caleb never complained. He just loved having Molly there, in contact with him.

When the relationship turned romantic, almost no one noticed. Their behavior and habits were mostly the same, just minor changes. The yearning looks turned happy but that was the only difference. Molly just pulled Caleb into a kiss. They were practically inseparable from each other. 

When Caleb proposed, Molly was purring and chirping so loudly, birds sang back. Caleb was so happy when Molly said yes. The two of them could be seen dancing in their yard afterwards. 

Jester offered to help (to completely take over) plan(ing) the wedding. Caleb and Molly were hesitant. 

She loved a good party, but there needed to be a bit of order. Molly wanted something resembling organization. The nights after they decided to get married they laid there with their eyes open, still wondering if Jester should be allowed to help. 

"It'll make her happy." Molly whispered. Molly was resting his head on Caleb's chest. His tail was moving in waves, tapping against the bed. He was gripping Caleb's shirt, refusing to let him go. 

"...if she can agree to letting us agree to her plans." Caleb agreed. There was a squeak beyond their door followed by loud thumping away, probably towards her room.

"Imagine the pastries she'll get." Molly mused. 

"We held out on her. We might not get anything." Caleb humed, pressing a kiss into Molly's horn. 

"The horror." Molly giggled. 

"Or Artagan will crash the party." Caleb snorted. 

"Oh, he was going to do that anyway." Molly smirked. 

"Whatever happens, at least it will be fun." Caleb mused. 

"And we'll look amazing." Molly promised, turning around to place a kiss on Caleb's lips. Caleb let his arms slide up to ruin his thumb over Molly's shoulder. Molly chirped in interest. 

"You always look amazing." Caleb smiled. "Always vibrant and devine." 

"Look at the horns, darling. Not Devine." Molly laughed. 

"But you are blessed." Caleb ran his fingers over the peacock tattoo. Molly's pulse was strong and steady. 

"Charmer." Molly chuckled. 

"Me? Never." Caleb winked.

Molly blushed. It was comfortable, innocent, like when they first joined the Mighty Nein, but without the...stress? Lack of self confidence? Whatever it was, it was gone, leaving freedom to be happy. 

That was Molly's goal in the end, wasn't it. 

"You're stiffening up." Molly hummed. 

"Is that not the goal?" Caleb joked, trying to ease the tension in his body.

"Not like that. Stress isn't good for the baby you know." Molly played with Caleb's hair. 

"Yes, you're right- wait what baby?!" Caleb looked over Molly from head to toe, hesitating at his stomach. 

"You. Me. We're the baby. Although your reaction warrants a discussion later." Molly laughed with his whole body, while Caleb blushed pure red. 

"Magic is a tool that lends itself to such possibilities." Caleb sighed. 

"Possibilities we can explore later." Molly smiled. "We have time now." 

Caleb nodded and looked Molly in the eye. The arguments that Caleb would have had died on his tongue. 

"There's time for that later, correct?" Caleb recited the words that Molly had spoken to him during such a low. 

"There's time for everything later." 

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch. Jester was thoughtful in her planning and knew exactly what her friends wanted and needed. 

She even made sure the best desserts and pastries were there. The whole wedding smelled of cinnamon and chocolate. 

There were no flowers at The wedding. The Clays sent along tea plants as floral arrangements. They made for lovely drinks after the fact. Fjord stood ready to officiate the marriage. 

The clothes were truly something special. Molly wore his finest suit, which happened to be made from silk and lace. It was a dark blue with white and golden trim. Molly had his eyes traced with make and his lips painted bright red. 

Caleb was not so brightly exhibited. He wore his best suit, which while not show stopping, wasn't exactly ugly. He was clothed in beige and violet. He had a pocket watch chain hanging, the shiny gold cutting through. His hair was braided in a tight bun. 

Their vows were original. Molly spoke about the brightness of his soul, how he loved Caleb's honesty and compassion. Caleb spoke about how Molly made him better. How kind and compassionate the tiefling was. How happy Molly made him. Tears built up in his eyes. 

Jester and Veth had the bright idea to dress up Frumpkin in a suit. It was a black and white suit with a vest, dress shirt and bow tie. Frumpkin went pantsless at this event. He looked grand in it. He was vocal in his displeasure about wearing human clothes, his fur fluffing up at the collar and the bottom. At least he didn't yell during the ceremony, but when Molly and Caleb took him out of it the cat was yelling. 

They had to place kisses on him to calm him down. 

"It looks like Frumpkin is a baby as well." Caleb mused. 

"No he is a mighty Fey king. He deserves the best." Molly picked up the now undressed cat who was purring at the praise. 

"You'll spoil him." Caleb grinned. 

"I'll spoil the both of you." Molly returned the smile. 

* * *

Later that night, as Caleb slept soundly, Molly prayed to the Moonweaver. He thanked her for allowing Caleb and him to achieve happiness, while praying that they have a long life together. 

The moonweaver smiled. 


	17. Pained Speech 2

Caleb was still pale, too pale. He was still shaking. Molly could only watch in grief.

"I'm sorry." Molly whispered. 

"Neither of us knew that would happen." Caleb sighed. "I'm just glad you're alright." 

"I'm not the one that had a knife pressed into his side. If I had not been there…" Molly pressed his forehead against Caleb's arm. It wasn't like he was going to confess the fact that Molly was scared that Caleb would leave him. 

"But you were. And I'm here. And here is where the bathhouse is." Caleb said. His tone was lighter. There was even a smile in his eyes. 

"Good. We need to relax." Molly purred. 

Caleb walked in and paid for a private room for the two of them, and to clean their clothes. The room was perfectly white, barring purple and pink flowers. Soaps and creams were prepared for them. There were two tubs, a deeper one for bathing and a shallower one for relaxing. Caleb stepped into the deep one first, Molly on his heels. Caleb untied his hair, letting it drop past his collarbone. Molly followed suit, dropping his hair to be at the center of his back. The water was wonderfully warm as Caleb sat in the water. His skin turned slightly pink in the water. Molly sat next to him, leaning to rest his head on Caleb's arm, but stopping, looking at the eye mark. 

"When did you get this." He asked.

Caleb froze. Molly sounded so sad. It broke his heart. 

"Up north." Caleb whispered. Molly looked away from him. "I chose to look at the book that lured him." 

"Will it hurt you?" Molly asked. 

"Not since we destroyed that city." Caleb smiled. 

"That's good." Molly nuzzled Caleb's neck. Molly grabbed the lavender scented soap and looked at Caleb, unsure. 

"That would work wonderfully in your hair," Caleb took the soap, and Molly spun around, latching his tail around Caleb's waist. 

Caleb was gently moving the soap through his hair. Oil and dirt slipped out with the soap, the scent filling the air. Molly was taking deep breaths, steading himself.

"Do you dream like you used to?" Molly asked. 

"I used to dream in nightmares." Caleb admitted. "Nothing changed."

"I keep dreaming that I ruined everything. That Lucien ruined everything." Molly squeezed his tail, still looped around Caleb's waist. 

"Molly. We know Lucien wasn't you. Nothing he did is something we hold against you." Caleb whispered. 

Molly hummed. He looked at Caleb. Those blue eyes were so intense; so warm. 

"It's your turn to get your hair washed." Molly hummed. Caleb just tilted his head down, letting Molly ruin his nails over the scalp.

Molly hummed some things from the circus as he worked, moving his hand towards Caleb's chest.

"Molly, what were you specifically dreaming about when I was heading out?" Caleb asked Molly never took his hands off Caleb and just rested his forehead against him. 

Molly took a deep breath. "You left." 

"What?" 

"After everything, you couldn't stand looking at me. And you left." Molly whispered. Caleb hummed and wrapped his arms around Molly. 

"Molly. Nothing will cause me to leave. I'm here. You're ok." Caleb placed his thumb under Molly's chin and tilted his head up. 

Molly had wide eyes and a shaking lip. "Are you sure?" 

"I promise." Caleb smiled. 

Molly stood on his toes, placing his lips on Caleb's. It lasted a minute. A moment. Half of a heartbeat. 

Molly pulled away, turning his face away. 

"Sorry." Molly whispered. 

"Don't be." Caleb smiled. Molly turned to face him, confused. 

Caleb returned the gesture. Molly purred and his tail squeezed Caleb. Caleb hummed and ran his thumb over Molly's jawline. 

"Oh." Molly chuckled. 

They stepped out of the tub with the dirt and grime in it to relax, among other things, in the shallow tub.

* * *

They had arrived back at the inn they had stayed at a couple hours later, smelling of lavender and floral arrangements. Molly even had some flowers braided into his hair. Molly was purring happily as he leaned on Caleb's shoulder, packages of food in baskets ready for them to continue traveling. Molly and Caleb still looked exhausted, but feeling better nonetheless. Caleb sat with Veth and Caduceus at a booth, sharing food and laughing along to their stories. Veth didn't notice anything different but Caduceus looked between the two of them, cocking his head to the side and pulling the corner of his mouth back in a knowing smirk. 

Molly pulled Jester aside, interrupting a meal with Fjord. 

"Sorry darling. I need to borrow you for a moment." Molly gave Jester a nervous smile.

He pulled her into one of the rooms they were staying at. Molly locked the door and his demeanor instantly changed. 

"Jester, I think Caleb likes me." Molly said with a big smile. 

"What makes you say that?"

"We kissed." Molly blushed. Jester gave him a big smile. 

"That would do it. How was it?" Jester grabbed Molly's hand. 

"I...it was lovely. He was…" Molly lost his words for a moment. "I enjoyed it." 

"Do you love him?" Jester asked. 

"I do. I really do-" Molly's giddiness died down. "We were jumped- his old classmates. I used infernal. It...remember how Caleb used to react around fire?" Molly's tail dropped. 

"Oh. Why-?" Jester was confused. Caleb didn't react like that with her. 

"It played a part in how I died last time." 

"Oh."

"One more thing. I had said **'leave** ** _him_** **alone'**." Molly hugged himself. 

Jester's eyes widened, that phrasing. "Mama never even used that for papa. You're in love really bad." 

"Thank you Jester." Molly chuckled. "What can I do?" 

"Talking and communicating tends to work." Jester supplied. "Looks like you got started on that." 

"Ha. Ha. Thank you." Molly stepped out of the room. "Hopefully this will go well."

"Don't worry. It will. I promise." Jester declared like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Spoiler alert- don't question the clerics. 


	18. Show and Tell

Being resurrected sucked. Molly felt like he had been turned inside out. The Mighty Nein held onto him and hugged him close. Jester purred so loudly, Molly could feel it through his chest and into his spine. His eyes were blurry. He could guess who was who, but he couldn't see details. There was a deep, comforting, slow voice that Molly couldn't recognise. Fjord sounded vaguely different but still comforting. Yasha, Molly could tell, was openly sobbing. 

The only one that he couldn't hear was Caleb. The familiar smell was gone. There were no familiar coat colors. Panic built up in his throat. Did Caleb leave? Did he die?

"Caleb...Ca.." Molly gasped out. A familiarly calloused hand ran its thumb over his jaw. Molly chirped in his exhausted, delierus state, leaning into the contact. The voice connected to the hand chuckled. 

"I'm right here, mein freund." Caleb whispered. Molly purred himself to sleep as Caleb moved his thumb back and forth. 

Molly woke up on an unfamiliar couch. The room smelled of cinnamon and a hearth fire. 

Molly sat up, his shirt sliding off his shoulder. His hair was wildly curled around his head, tangling around his horns, the horns no longer decorated but the piercing holes still there. 

"You are awake, Mollymauk. How are you feeling." Caleb's voice was soft. Molly looked over at him, he was sitting by the fireplace drinking tea. His hair was down, and a new cleaner color. 

He looked cleaner, and seemed to eat more. He even looked Molly in the eyes. Oh, that was a pretty blue. Molly chirped at the thought. Molly went to stand up, but his limbs were practically noodles. 

"I wish I could hug you. I seem to be not at my best." Molly sighed. 

Caleb stood up. Oh. He wasn't slouching. And he was taller than Molly. Molly's tail twitched at the thoughts that were put in his head.

Caleb knelt down to look at Molly, holding his hands out to the side.

"You can touch me." Molly nodded. Caleb held Molly's head in his hands. He was staring very intensely, trying to memorize a living Molly. Trying to burn the body from his memories. Molly kept his eyes open, watching him. 

Molly started when Caleb hugged Molly, holding him impossibly close. Molly could feel Caleb rest his head on the crook of his neck, the stubble almost tickling him.

"I-Its so good to have you back." Caleb whispered. "There's so much to show you." 

Molly nodded. "You look so….different. You all look so much better." 

"You inspired us. Inspired this tower." Caleb leaned back onto his heels, to look at Molly better. Silence fell in the room. They just looked at each other. Molly chirped. It was a soft buzzing sound through his teeth. 

"Do You still want me? You've all made such good progress on yourselves. I could- " Molly looked Caleb in the eyes, the dark bags underneath striking against Molly's red eyes.

"Molly, we want you. You will not drag you down. We will build you up." Caleb cupped the back of Molly's head. Molly and Caleb both had tears building in their eyes. 

"I'm useless right now." Molly looked away. 

"Never. You are absolutely priceless." Caleb promised. "And when you're better, I will show you everything." Molly nodded at this and yawned. 

"Can you lay with me. I'm still tired." Molly chirped. 

Caleb nodded. He picked up Molly easily. Molly gasped. That was new. He was stronger. More ideas popped into Molly's head. 

The bed was warm and comfortable. The sheets were silky. It was too dark for Molly to see or make out colors. The bed seemed to suck Molly into it. Caleb kept his distance- oh this bed was big. Big enought to not force people to be touching. Soft. Everything he ever wanted. Molly frowned. The blankets were warm but Molly felt-

His tail lashed out as it searched for Caleb. It gently tapped Caleb in the side. Then did so again. 

"I'm right here." He finally whispered. 

A second later he felt a very thin tiefling land on his chest. Caleb sighed and held onto the tiefling. Molly purred loudly. Enough to shake the bed.

"I need to be able to feel you." Molly hummed, seeming to purr himself to sleep.

Caleb stayed awake for a few minutes after Molly started to snore. This still felt unreal. He couldn't believe that Molly was here. The snow still beat against the tower

They were still so far up north. What if Molly vanishes when they leave the north? Caleb shook his head. He needed to not think about that. He hugged Molly tight, the purrs and snores rumbling against his chest and almost making Caleb he himself was purring. It was comforting. Caleb followed Molly's lead and drifted off to the sound of snores and purrs. 

Molly woke up in daylight. He had no idea how long he was out, and Caleb was still sleeping. There was a clock on the wall, but Molly couldn't decipher it. The light did allow Molly to really look around. The curtains caught his attention. They matched his coat, but were so much softer. It was tempting to wrap them around himself.

There were no books on the table, not that Molly knew that there were normally books. There were paintbrushes instead, along with blank canvases. 

Molly smiled as he stood up on shaky legs. Caleb stirred in his sleep when Molly's tail pulled his leg as he stood up. Caleb's eyes opened. 

"You look better." Caleb mumbled as he sat up, a moment passing before the tail unwound. 

"This is beautiful." Molly was quiet. 

"If you're feeling up to it, I could give you a tour." Caleb stood up and stretched. 

"Please." Molly nodded. 

Molly grabbed Caleb's hand as Caleb went over every bit of the room. 

"Caleb, when did you design this?" 

"When it was two late." Caleb looked away. Molly was quiet for a moment. 

"But you did the tower. I knew you could as soon as you suggested it in the swamp." Molly rested his head against Caleb's chest. 

"You always saw the best in me." Caleb smiled. 

"And I was right. And you'll grow stronger all the time." Molly promised. 


	19. Blinded truth

Well this was a new one. Eodwulf walked into a library with two non humans. One was a purple tiefling with decorated horns. The other was a drow. Eodwulf was surprised to see this group. It was truly a first time meeting everyone. The tiefling smiled like a would and leaned down, resting his head on the drow's lap. 

"I was told Caleb Widogast wished to discuss things with me." Eodwulf spoke quietly, silently preparing a spell in case he was attacked. The tiefling chuckled and moved his tail through the air. 

"Yeah. So did we. He's not here." The tiefling smiled. The Drow looked unimpressed, he played with the tiefling's hair. 

"What's your name, hotshot?" The tiefling grinned. The drow cracked trying desperately. 

"I am Eodwulf. I know the shadowhand, but apologies. I am unfamiliar with you." Wulf ducked his head down, missing the look that Essek and the tiefling shared. The tiefling's grin widened. 

"I am the Nonagon." Lucien stood up and bowed dramatically. "Our precious wizard's current mark." 

Essek dropped his head into his hand. "'Mark' is… a loaded term. I don't think he was planning on killing you." Essek sighed.

"If he did, I wouldn't even be mad about it." Lucien's smile shrank a bit. "He would be creative about it, and imagination is something that some mages lack, current company not included in that count." 

Essek seemed to want to say something, but a door opened and invisible servants brought out food. 

The air smelled of cinnamon and mints. The room became warmer as tea was brought in. Steam filled the air. Eodwulf sat down, grabbing small snacks to eat and ponder. 

"Who are you to my wizard." Lucien asked, sitting up with his legs crossed. Eodwulf noticed that the tiefling was wearing thigh boots. 

Ok that will be a distraction. Eodwulf was almost jealous of Caleb. That tiefling was fucking pretty.

The tiefling grabbed a cookie, the light catching his pretty, almost multicolored, glass blades with metal framework for support. The tiefling looked at Eodwulf, hard eyes trying to read him, conflicting with an easy smile. A lower aura filled the room and Eodwulf was almost ready to answer. The tiefling seemed to be reasonable. He deserved an answer. 

"I was a friend to him. We studied together. We used to serve the empire." Eodwulf smiled, remembering the good times that they shared, reading, studying, killing their teacher's political opponents. "He is to be my superior." 

"And if he wishes to not be?" Lucien cocked his head to the side. There was an obvious white streak that fell from the back of his head. 

Eodwulf was quiet for way too much time. Eodwulf either really didn't know, or he didn't want to say. 

"It's alright. You can tell us." Lucien whispered, pulling at the mind of the wizard. 

"I- Astrid and I would have to either personally convince him or take him off the board." Eodwulf's voice evened out. There was no emotion, just cold hard duty. 

Lucien looked at Essek. Essek took a deep breath, but didn't react to the voice. Lucien looked horrified. His tail wrapped around Essek's ankle. Essek remained stoic. 

"What about you two?" 

"Caleb Widogast seldom does what others want of him," Essek mused.

"It's what makes him interesting." Lucien grinned. 

"You have the oddest taste in men." Essek pointed out. 

"It's what makes me special." Lucien blew a kiss towards Essek, who blushed. 

Eodwulf raised an eyebrow. "I remember you." 

"We've never met. I don't ally myself with the cerberus assembly members. It ends badly for me." Lucien's smile faded. 

"Then why did you hang around Caleb after you left the circus?" Eodwulf almost snarled. Lucien's face went sharp. The magic seemed to press against Eodwulf, forcing the air out of his lung. 

Essek finally reached down and squeezed Lucien's tail. The magic released. 

"And what of you, elf. What if Caleb doesn't do what you want." Eodwulf looked his eyes on Essek. 

"I'm better for it." Essek smiled ruefully. 

Eodwulf eyed the duo suspiciously. "Why is it that Caleb drew the three of us here."

Lucien shrugged. "Maybe to remind ourselves that he's constantly evolving and that we'll never see him for who he is completely." 

Eodwulf laughed. "Pretty clever for someone of your stature." 

Lucien hissed. "Fuck off. I'm dyslexic, not stupid." 

Essek looked over at him. 

Lucien's tail squeezed Essek. 

"Is that why you can't match up to us magic-wise." Eodwulf smirked. 

Lucien smiled and cocked his head to the side. Nothing happened for a moment, but Essek just nodded.

His natural eyes lit up bright red. 

The whole room seemed to melt around Eodwulf. The library melted around him, taking away the sweets and teas. The chair that Eodwulf was sitting on vanished underneath him. Eodwulf landed on his butt cold concrete. 

The forms of Lucien and Essek melted into…

The tiefling was weird. The tiefling's hair went more relaxed with more white streaks. The clothes changed into a white blouse with an impossible neckline. There were scars littered all over his chest. The biggest one completely covering his sternum. His pants were covered in patterns. His boots went halfway up his thighs. His horns were decorated in even more finer gems and metals. 

The drow morphed into Caleb, gray hairs framing his face. He was wearing clothes from the dynasty and he bore his own facial scars. He looked so much older than Eodwulf. Trent really poisoned that man. 

Bars filled the space between them. The jail cell around Eodwulf made itself apparent. 

"What the fuck?" Eodwulf growled.

"The war is over. You still are prepared to perpetuate a dead man's will. There will be someone coming to talk to you about rehabilitation, and afterwards we will try this again. " Caleb stood up and walked away, Mollymauk at his heels. 

"You're a good man." Molly whispered.

"I'm getting old, my love." Caleb hummed. 


	20. Hold me close

This was not ok. Molly felt his chest tighten. His coat was gone. He couldn't move. Dirt was on his face. Mud was caked on his skin. His skin was restricted and he could feel bugs crawl on his skin. He lost himself. There was no third resurrection. No Molly reconstruction. There was only Empty. Empty. Empty.

Blue eyes. There were blue eyes looking into his. That was new. That was nice. 

His mouth was moving, but Molly didn't hear what he was saying. His pulse was too loud. He was stuck, chest high in mud. He was getting buried alive. 

The blue eyes look away for a moment. Pink-red eyes looked at Molly and pulled. 

Mollymauk was pulled out of the mud. Huh. He was alright. He was alive. He had mud caked from his stab wound down. His tail was straight down, not moving, not cold, but frozen. Molly was shivering, shaking in stress, the self-comforting purrs barely coming. Caleb wrapped his arms around Molly, wrapping his coat around the tiefling. He didn't squeeze, letting Molly breath and move if he wanted to.

"Caleb. I don't want to be here anymore." Molly whispered. He weakly managed to wrap his tail around Caleb's leg. Caleb nodded and placed a kiss on Molly's head.

One handed spell casting was difficult. One handed spell casting was worth the extra effort when he was holding Mollymauk while doing the spell. The tower was formed in the longest ten minutes Caleb ever experienced. It was easier to pick Mollymauk up after that. 

"I need a bath." Molly whispered. His voice was quiet. His tone was distant. His tail was limply holding onto Caleb. 

"My room?" Caleb asked. 

"Please don't leave me." Molly responded, the tail weakly. 

"Molly. I need to know. Do you explicitly want me in there with you?" Caleb asked. 

"Yes. Please. I need you right now." Molly nodded, still looking past Caleb. 

"Molly, do you know who I am?" Caleb asked as the door to Caleb's bedroom opened. 

"Caleb. My wizard." Molly whispered. 

Caleb nodded. "Alright. I am going to step away to prepare the bath." Caleb set Molly down. 

Time stopped for Molly. His grounding friend was gone. Mollymauk's breathing shallowed. He was shaking again. Even the purrs did not seem to comfort him. Frumpkin walked up to Molly and meowed. Molly didn't seem to notice. He was still numbed and was desperately clutching the coat. 

Caleb's hand was gentle at the center of Molly's back. Caleb lead him to the tub.

The humidity cleared Molly's nose, allowing Molly to breathe easier. The smell of lavender filled the room. It fully bought Molly back into himself. The hard marble floor under his feet was evident. 

His damn broke. His knees gave out from under him as tears fell down his cheeks. Caleb gently went down with him and just held Molly against his chest. 

"I don't wasn't to die." Molly whispered. 

"I know. But you're alive right now. You're ok." Caleb promised. 

"I'm not ok." Molly admitted. 

"You can be it just takes time." Caleb placed a kiss on Molly's horn.

Molly stood up and made his way towards the tub, dropping the clothes and coat. Caleb poured some soap into his hand and rubbed some into Molly's hair. Molly purred softly as Caleb dug his nails into Molly's scalp. The smell filled the air as Molly washed the mud off of his arms. The air filled with the smells of soaps and lotions and perfumes. It was familiar. Safe. Comforting. 

"Thank you Mr. Caleb. For everything." Molly smiled weakly. 

Caleb stopped rinsing the soap from Molly's hair. "You've done the same from me, and then some." 

"But that's not why you did this." 

"No. It's not." Caleb agreed and continued to rinse the soap out. 

Comfortable silence filled the room. The sounds outside the room were audible, but from what either of them could tell it was a loud meal with lots of drink. It sounded fun but not tempting. Molly didn't want to party quite yet.

"Caleb?" 

"Ja?" 

"Will you read to me in Zemnian?" Molly looked up at Caleb. His eyes were focused and clear. 

"Can you understand Zemnian?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"I've picked up a bit, here and there. You speak it a lot." Molly smiled. "It's also very similar to Undercommon." 

"Oh. I had no idea. I don't speak Undercommon." Caleb cocked his head to the side, the neck popping from all of the tension. 

"I could teach you." Molly promised. 

"later. When everything is better." Caleb nodded, the idea making himself giddy. 

Molly nodded and gestured for him to be let up. Caleb leaned back and let Molly stand up. He wrapped Molly in a thick, fluffy towel. Molly's tail waved through the air, the movement a happy improvement over the stillness a few moments ago.

"Do you want to sleep in a robe?" Caleb asked, stepping away. Molly dried off and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I just want to be wrapped in a blanket like a wrap or a burrito while you read to me. You had that collection of fairy tales." 

The cats brought a silk blanket for Molly in the seconds it took for Molly to go from the bathroom to the bedroom.

Caleb was a beautiful friend by folding the blanket around Molly, tucking him in. The smell of the clean linen kept Molly grounded as Caleb sat the tiefling up and propped up so that he had his back against Caleb's chest and Caleb's legs on both sides of him. Caleb chose to read him a couple stories about princesses and them finding true love. Caleb was reading in a soft tone. Molly thought quietly to himself that he understood why such a thing was sought after. Maybe Molly found true love. Or at least the closest thing to it. Maybe he was going to be ok. 

Molly fell asleep shortly into the story about the girl and the apple. 


	21. Chapter 21

Mollymauk was hard to miss. He was bright, colorful. There were tattoos along his neck and arm. He was lavender. He had horns and his eyes were the color of fresh blood. 

It didn't matter to other people that Molly was friendly, caring, dazzling. All they saw was the blood of someone that Molly had no contact with. 

Caleb wanted Molly's optimism. Caleb wanted Molly's that those opinions truly didn't matter. Caleb wanted Molly's thick skin. 

Caleb supported Molly when someone cut through that thick skin and hurt him deeply. 

Molly was a liar, but he could never lie to Caleb. That's what made whatever they had work so well. They had tells that only each other could read. 

Card games with those two were a nightmare. 

And so was finding a room in the middle of the empire. 

Despite forming an allegiance with someone who allegedly liquified Vess DeRogna, the Assembly bore no ill will towards the Mighty Nein. Caleb being Trent's favorite, despite Caleb's non secret plan to kill Trent, played a part in everyone ignoring what Lucien had done. 

The Mighty Nein knew Lucien was gone permanently now. Caleb had seen to that. It was exhausting. Caleb had slept through Molly's reunion with the team. 

Caleb woke up to Molly snuggled under his chin. Spiritually, Molly never pulled apart from Caleb. Physically, Molly did hang out with his friends. 

Molly was so proud that Caleb had grown into his own. Molly was impressed by the ways that Caleb customized his spells. He bent reality to his will. 

Caleb told Molly about his past. Molly was told abhor what he had done, what Trent Ikithon had done to him. It made Molly think of Lucien. 

Caleb got better though. Caleb was stronger than Lucien, who willingly wanted to break others the way that he was broken. 

Caleb had to make an effort to not be like Lucien. 

Regrettably, the temptation was almost too alluring. 

Molly had found a surprisingly nice hotel for the group. Of course it was unnecessary. Molly just wanted to do something nice for Caleb. 

Nothing ever really goes to plan. 

Molly and the group had recently earned a lot of money. Enough for a couple nights at the town's best inn. It was a small town. Middle of the empire. The inn's main purpose was probably servicing the Assembly. Not that Molly cared. 

He walked right in, recently washed and wearing his nicest clothes, and not a stain on them.

Molly hadn't really considered that there might be an issue. He helped save this town. He looked the owner in the eyes. 

Molly couldn't ignore the look of pure hatred in her eyes. It made his smile widen. 

"What the hell do you want, devil spawn." She spat. Actually literally spit. It landed at the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off with a handkerchief. 

"I was just looking for a room for my friends and I." Molly said, forcibly jolly. 

"Someone actually values you for more than warming your bed?" The woman asked in disbelief.

That actually stung. Molly's smile faltered. His tail, usually so lively and bound by endless energy, dropped a little bit. The temptation to use his charm spells rose and flared up. 

"I helped save this town." Molly started, asking for...either mercy, understanding, or for her to get her head out of her ass.

"So what? You probably helped cause it. Demons taint the lands around them. You'll damn those friends of yours." She sneered.

Molly left before she could finish her thought. 

He was seething. The air steamed around him. Molly wished, for a moment, that he could breathe fire but he truly didn't know how Caleb would react to that. He just needed to breathe for a moment. 

"Mollymauk, are you alright?" Caleb's voice rang out. 

Molly just laughed bitterly. Tears built in his eyes. That comment about the friends hurt. (He) had condemned them. Him. Lucien almost killed his friends. Caleb sighed and his jaw clenched. Caleb took off his baby blue scarf and wrapped it around Molly. The smell of Caleb was comforting, grounding. Molly brought up a bit of it against his face. 

Caleb stormed into the hotel and some shouting was heard. Molly was refocusing himself as he cuddled with the scarf. He wanted to keep this thing. It was nice. Warm. Safe. Caduceus moved closer to Molly and rested his hand on Caleb's shoulder. 

Caleb came back a few moments later with bright fiery eyes. "We own that hotel now." 

"What?" Beau asked. 

"I made my displeasure known and she gave me the hotel because she recognized my standing with Trent Ikithon. To make peace." Caleb rested his chin on Molly's head. 

"Are we keeping it?" Jester asked. 

"I'd rather give it to your father." Caleb admitted.

"I'll send him a message." Jester spoke up. 

"Are we going to sleep there still?" Fjord asked. 

"It would be a waste not to." Molly noted. "I need to rest." 

The Nein were given the honeymoon suite. Caleb set up the tower as Molly watched the staff kick out the apparent former owner. She looked pale and there was a handprint burned into the front desk. Molly didn't feel anything about seeing her leave. 

"Mollymauk. The tower's ready." Caleb poked his head out of the door to speak to him. 

"...Did I condemn you and Beau?" Molly asked, still looking at the woman being escorted out. 

"Is this about what she said?" 

"You're not answering the question." 

"Molly. We got ourselves into that mess. Don't blame yourself." Caleb hugged Molly. 

"I'm sorry." Molly whispered. 

"Don't be. You're here. That's all that matters. Now. Come rest up. We have traveling to do in the morning." Caleb promised. 


	22. Firefly

Being fireproof had its advantages. Molly often didn't bother for food to cool. He would walk through fire. He danced with the stuff. He never feared it, just not risking the damage on his clothes. He would rather look good when doing something this badass. 

Caleb did not like fire all too much. It burned. It hurt. It maimed. His own fire never burned him but he always felt the heat. The flames were fueled by the screams of his victims. Caleb almost mourned the fact that he never burned. This fire made him a monster and how long would it take before he burned his new family. 

Trent Ikithon scared him. Caleb Widogast, his heir apparent, his star pupil, the one who won the war was scared of Trent. He had the ability to dig into Caleb's psyche. The time at the asylum left little handholds for Trent to dig into. 

Caleb had no idea until it was too late. Trent just looked over at Caleb and gave him a kind, understanding smile. 

"I know you're a good loyal man, Bren. You have a want to protect your family. Come on. Now you can do just that." Trent's voice was soft, welcoming drawing Caleb in, despite Caleb trying to pull away. 

He couldn't. It was overpowering. His expression went from anger to distressed to being overwhelmed to nothing. His face went slack. He stood up, moving his arms in a spell that was too rigid to be Caleb. His eyes fogged over, like a day old corpse. His skin went pale. His hair went straw like. 

Molly saw this happen. He roared in absolute fury. 

The fireball slammed into him and exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Molly looked around. The others had hidden behind shields. They were safe. Molly turned to face Caleb again, ready to fight. The question was who was he ready to fight. 

Molly stood up, looking at Trent, who seemed to grow younger as Caleb went gray in the complection. Oh. No. No. Molly took a deep breath, taking a step further. 

Caleb prepared the spell again. Molly knew that this was going to hurt, but he would survive this. He had to get to Caleb, get to Trent to stop this. 

Molly got it five steps. The three fireballs hit back to back. His coat burned off. His skin tinged. 

Pain made itself apparent. Molly could fight through it. He needed to. Every step was painful, the air thinned from the heat as ash and dust was kicked up into the air. Molly could see the dust and such stick to his skin with the sweat. He didn't care about any of it. All that was important was getting to Caleb. 

Molly took his eyes off Caleb for a moment, maybe less. He blinked. 

Caleb had been a near-corpse, with ashen gray skin, black veins framing his face, his blue eyes hidden behind milky gray and white fluid. His skin was pulled taunt against his bones. His pulse was visible with how tight the skin was against the skin. Molly's blood hunter instincts were telling him that this was a monster and an undead thing that had to be killed. Molly's husband instincts told him that this was someone in pain. This was someone who needed to be saved. 

None of that mattered now. None of that was relevant anymore. What Molly saw now was…

The color had returned to Caleb's face. The skin plumped out, and his eyes regained their color. There was also a dagger sticking out of the center of his chest. 

Trent Ikithon looked younger. His hair was jet black with the hints of silver on his temples. His halfway was less obvious, with there now being a whole head of hair. 

Oh. Ok. 

Molly growled and rushed towards Caleb. Caleb was gasping for air, blood soaking his hair and shirt. Blood dripped from the corner off his mouth. Trent Ikithon backed away and prepared to teleport himself away. 

"We can fix this. We can-" Molly brushed the hair out of Caleb's eyes, smearing blood into the hair and skin on the forehead. 

Caleb just smiled and slowly shook his head. There was no sound of crows overhead. There was only the sound of Caleb choking. He couldn't speak anymore. Molly could see Trent vanish in the corner of his eye. He didn't care. All he could do was comfort his wizard. Molly's voice cracked as he cradled Caleb. Things became quiet as the last puff of air forced itself out of Caleb's lungs. Still no Ravens. Of course there wouldn't be, Trent had to use something to fuel that kind of spell. Shock and rage pushed back the grief. He could think clearly. 

Trent wasn't going to get away with that. Molly lifted his head to the sky and released the fury in his heart with a scream. His infernal magic was infused with pure hatred. His voice gave out. Caleb's heat was slowly dissipating. 

Molly's eyes glowed and looked at the general place where Trent teleported away from them.

The rest of the group caught up with Molly. Jester and Beau jumped at the sight. Jester and Beau grabbed Caleb from Molly. Molly stumbled to his feet, still covered in Caleb's blood. Molly stuck his hand outwards and the area that Trent had used to teleport started to glow bright red. 

Trent Ikithon was pulled from the teleportation spell and was floating in the air. Blood poured from every orifice in his head. All the pride that was normally plastered over his face was gone. He was scared, vulnerable. He was screaming. Good. 

Molly clenched his fist and the screaming stopped. The fear gave way to nothingness. Ravens cawed. Molly dropped the disappointment that was an archmage. 

"FUCK!" Beau screamed. 

Molly turned to face the group. Jester had broken into tears and Beau frowned into her fist. Fjord was holding Jester to his chest. Caduceus was just looking at Molly, eyes unreadable. Yasha looked at Molly as well, but with sadness in her eyes. 

Molly numbly walked up to them. 

They closed Caleb's eyes. He almost looked peaceful. Molly dropped to his knees. 

"Rest well, Firefly." 


	23. Chapter 23

Caleb could be a lucky bastard sometimes. Sometimes his bad situations had good consequences. 

Caleb was infected by a werecat. 

Caleb didn't think much of it. The rest of the group was upset but Caleb seemed to be happy. Molly was happy that Caleb was happier. The strength and dexterity boost was nice, making his spells more graceful and he had the strength to pick up Molly. 

If Molly was into that, that was his own goddamn business. 

Molly remembered when Caleb started purring. Molly was cuddling Caleb after he was recovering from his werecat bite. It got him on the arm, opposite of the mark of the eye on his arm. 

When he first turned, Molly had no idea what he expected Caleb to turn into. The cheetah was a good surprise. He did not know that those could purr. Or meow. Molly always tried to resist laughing at the squeak. Molly gave into the temptation every time.

Caleb retained the feline characteristics as a human. His eyes were slits. He could see in the dark, but still held Molly's hand during the moments hand during moments of darkness. 

Caleb could purr. Cheetahs could and did and so could Caleb now.

Molly found himself sleeping on Caleb's chest. Caleb would be in deep sleep, his own rumble in his chest is so low and thick. Like when a mammoth sleeps. Molly chuckled at the thought in his sleep. 

Molly joined in with his purr-snoring. His tail twitched in Molly's sleep. 

Caleb held Molly close to him as he woke up. Molly was deep in sleep. Molly's hands gripped Caleb's shirt. Maybe He was dreaming of when he was attacked.

That attack was so bloody. Molly was fine with Caleb being able to turn into a cat, but…

Trent had sent a student after Caleb. The werecat was a good tracker. Enhanced senses. Hunting him. It took days. The werecat was half transformed. Didn't use claws. She dug a knife into Caleb's chest. Caleb gasped and clawed at her, with the skin breaking. The student hissed and bit Caleb, in the throat. He was bloody. Thankfully the night wasn't that deep and looked worse than it was.

Caleb was fading in and out of consciousness when he was found. He had no idea who found him. Molly found him. 

The group remembered Molly's scream when he found Caleb. He had ripped his shirt off to press against the wound. Caleb's eyes glazed over. 

"Stay with me, love." Molly had pleaded, the clerics having to pull him off of Caleb. Red stained Molly's coat, dying the multicolored cloth dark purple. 

Molly blinked himself out of the memory. 

His breath was rapid, almost as if coming out of a bad dream. Caleb was sitting next to him, purring. 

The sound made his heart flutter. Molly chirped in the back of his throat. Caleb returned the sound. The pillows and blankets seemed to form a nest around them. It was soothing, comforting. Molly needed every bit of every reminder that Caleb was here. Caleb was ok.

Molly's tail moved throughout the air, the bangles jingling quite loudly. It caused Caleb to stir slightly. 

"Mollymauk. Was-" he whispered as Molly nuzzled under Caleb's chin. Caleb ran his thumb along Molly's spine to give him comfort. Molly purred loudly, half joyful, half self comforting. He could still see the bite scar in the side of his neck. 

"Mollymauk. Let's not think about such things." Caleb pulled back to look Molly in the eyes.

Molly's solid eyes were bright and a bit wet. 

"Oh darling." Caleb whispered. "Do you want tea?" 

Molly shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't want tea or a warm drink. He just wanted to know that Caleb was ok. 

"Well neither of us are going back to sleep." Caleb sat up. "Do you want to run around the cat maze?" 

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Molly cocked his head to the side. 

"Would it help though?" Caleb ignored the question. In truth it was just a description at the moment. 

"It will help if you stay by me." Molly admitted. 

Caleb stood up and stretched. His magic flowed freely under his skin and a small chirp escaped his throat. 

Molly did like the view of the muscles that Caleb now had. 

"Ready?" Caleb asked. Molly nodeed and Caleb cast polymorph. Molly was not a cat. Molly was a cheetah. Big. Lean. And with the squeakiest call he heard in his life. It took Molly a second to be used to the sensation and he looked around. The entrance for the "cat maze" was bigger to account for the new sized cat. Molly looked around with his new perspective. 

Caleb dropped his clothes and began changing. Caleb meowed and stretched, setting into his wildcat Form. 

Molly didn't know if it was his feelings for Caleb or what, but Caleb's meow was far more dignified than his own. 

Caleb rubbed his head against Molly's side, purring. Molly stood still and widened his stance to stabilize the gesture. Caleb stepped back and Molly jumped into the track for the cats. Caleb was right behind Molly as the two of them made their way towards through the tunnels. The tunnels were more spacious. Molly could turn around and see Caleb if he needed to, but he only had an hour; he shouldn't be in the tunnels when the time runs out. 

Good thing Molly knows where the library is and how to get to it from every direction. Molly jumped into the center of a library. He made his way to the fireplace and lounging in front of it. Caleb snuggled in around Molly's head. It was nice to relax and to trust in his instincts. 

Caleb's purring lured Molly to sleep. 

He woke up in tiefling form, cuddling his werecat boyfriend on the floor of the library.


	24. Written in stone

Oh. Oh no. This is what death feels like. Caleb had that name that sprung from Cree's mouth printed onto the inside of Caleb's wrist. It would make sense then, that Trent Ikithon burned a line through the name, foring the name to move...right below the scar. This name really wanted itself known. Vulstruckers wind up killing their soulmates- damning themselves to a lifetime of constant pain, at least that's what the rumors said. 

Caleb wondered if Caleb should show Molly the name on his wrist. Would it make a difference, would it hurt Molly? Drive him away?

Molly wasn't Lucien. Lucien was dead. Lucien was buried and abandoned.

Caleb had seen Molly naked and the scars on his arm drove the name up his chest and over his sternum. 

The emotional pain that Caleb felt almost blinded him to the fact that it wasn't physical. Maybe those rumors were false. 

\----------------

Those rumors were true. Caleb felt the blow before Molly's skin broke under the glaive, right where the name was. Molly was gone and Caleb hurt. 

He hit one of the lowest of his personal lows when they were on the boat. 

Beau had found Caleb, not bloody enough to be in serious trouble but it was visible. 

Beau was surprised to see the bandages removed. Even more surprised to see the name so artfully scripted on his arm. 

Oh. She understood. 

"Caleb. Stop." Her voice was soft, understanding. 

Caleb looked up, his nails still buried in his skin, that damnable name sliding right below the wound, sitting in the position between his wrists and his forearm. 

"Lucien is dead. Molly is dead. Nott is going." Caleb whispered, his tears diluting the blood around him. "Get this name off me."

Beau guided Caleb's fingertips way from his arm. Blood rose to the edge of the wound but it wasn't gushing or spraying. 

"Caleb. We're here. You're not alone." Beau grabbed some linen off the bed and wrapped the arm. 

"In the late part of my lessons, we wouldn't kill traitors or what we thought- we killed their soulmates. Oh, how they screamed." Caleb's voice was cracked and raspy. Beau sat down next to Caleb and Caleb rested his head on Beau's shoulder. Caleb kept speaking. "We were trained to believe that that kind of pain was faked."

"Caleb." Beau shook her head. "You need to talk to Caduceus, about the blood." 

"I wonder if Molly would have wanted me if he knew." Caleb whispered. "He died not knowing." 

"Caleb, Molly didn't want to know." Beau sighed. "He didn't want to hope for someone that wasn't there. He did love you, though. He didn't need an old name to declare that love for him." Beau rested her head on Caleb's. 

"Breathe." Beau whispered. "Just keep breathing." 

\---------------

Orly tattooed over many soulmate names. He knew how to help Caleb. How to keep it from moving. Caleb was thankful that he didn't mention the new scar on his wrist and his new snake tattoo wrapped around his hand and over the scars. Even what Trent left was masked. It matched Molly's. That was...better. 

\-----------------

Essek found the Lucien name hidden in the art on his arm. He frowned at that. Didn't stop flirting. Caleb flirted back with a broken smile. It helped. The pain didn't go away but he could get up and smile. 

Until the pain went away. Like ice against a wound. No pain. No nothing. 

He still missed Molly but it didn't eat at him.

Things got easier. He defeated a false god. He could breathe. He didn't want to constantly cry anymore. It was starting to scare him. That dinner with Trent solidified it. He pulled the group apart to tell them everything. 

They hugged him and finally took a deep breath, the stress starting to fade.

\------------

His pain is gone because the grave was empty.

\------------

Lucien wore his Bren name almost poudly. It now rested in between his collarbones. Caleb didn't like this tiefling. This wasn't his… He missed Molly.

\-----------

Lucien was the last Tomb Taker left. He was weakened, a bloody mess. Caleb took a deep breath bracing for pain. Caleb wondered if he could handle that pain again. Caleb crumbled to his knees, looking down so he didn't have to face Lucien. Veth gently hugged Caleb, making soothing noises as Fjord stepped towards Lucien. Yasha stood in front of Caleb, completely blocking his view of what Fjord was doing. 

It didn't stop the pain. There was no preparing himself for this. His soul burned against the cold. There was screaming. Caleb was numbed to it but Veth held Caleb closer. His throat was sore, leading Caleb to notice that he was the one screaming. He was tired. He needed to rest. He's felt this pain...twice now, any pain before Molly was brought to life blurring with his scars. Beau knelt down next to Caleb, grabbing both of his hands.

"Jester, Caduceus- where-?" Caleb asked. His voice was raspy.

Beau sighed. "They're handling things. Here take this." 

Beau handed Caleb a foggy liquid. He took it and downed it in one shot. His drowsiness grew. He smiled. Oh. Ok. This was…

\-----------

Caleb woke up pain free. He was confused for a moment. Then he heard voices. 

"Well there he is. I was beginning to worry." The familiar lightly accented voice said, just slightly to the side of eyeshot. 

"Molly. MOLLY!" Caleb smiled and whipped his head towards the tiefling. 

The tiefling was pale, exhausted but still in one piece, the Bren name now resting at the base of his neck. Caleb had tears in his eyes. 

"Molly." Caleb pulled Molly into a hug. He cried. Molly cried. Beau, who was sitting next to them, cried. 

"Beau told me everything. You are so strong. You can relax now." Molly purred. "It's over." 

\--------------

Molly was recovering in a chair next to Caleb as Orly did his work. The tattoos were made from emerald, making it stand out against the other tattoos. 

When Orly was done he took a step back and sighed. 

On the back of Caleb's non tattooed arm and the back of Molly's hand, laid the true names of their soulmates.

Mollymauk had 'Caleb Widogast'. 

Caleb had 'Mollymauk Tealeaf'.


	25. Chapter 25

Caleb was good at many things. Spell casting was just his more notable talent. Molly paused. Spell casting was just what Caleb was most famous for, what people who were shallow or not wanting to look deeper would associate with Caleb. Molly knew that his wizard was skilled in many things. He wanted to share none of those skills with others, barely even the nein. Definitely not with the volstruckers. Sure they were trained in many things but to Molly, he was skilled in everything he tried. 

Caleb was Molly's alone, especially for moments like this. Lucien was wrong about many things during his short life and especially about his claim of the wizard. Molly didn't share.

Their whole relationship was a steady rhythm. Push, pull, give, take. Molly purred to himself. This felt right, like he was meant for this. His eye markings were still seared onto his body, but were rendered null and void. Artwork helped form them into more than blemishes on his skin.

Molly, admittedly, had moments of self consciousness. He knew he was of demon blood. He knew that his lavender skin was rare and the strangeness was off putting. He knew that when he smiled his fangs were too big. Caleb never made Molly feel monstrous about himself. Caleb smiled at him and saw the being underneath. 

Caleb saw his dazzle and his showmanship. 

As he mused the two swayed and Caleb ran his thumb over the peacock feathers. Molly turned his head to face Caleb's jaw, the gesture with Caleb's thum facing outwards. Nothing was said between the two as they kept the rhythm. From their closeness Molly could only hear the heartbeats of the two of them. 

Molly moved his hand up Caleb's arm resting over Caleb's own eye mark. Caleb took a sharp breath and ran his fingers over the snake on his arm. 

Caleb took a sharp breath and leaned into the touch. 

This was perfect, a divine communication, a blessed sin. Caleb and Molly seemed to melt together, becoming one whole instead of two separate beings. Two hearts one pulse. 

Molly almost smiled. This was dangerous. Blood magic was looked down on, besmirched. Labeled the most damning and evil magic out there. That wasn't true. This- what he was feeling was even more dangerous. This could condemn even the most virtuous spell caster. Molly took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Caleb kept his hands on Molly. Always keeping them connected. The world wasn't important to them; no Lucien, no Trent. Just them. 

Caleb swayed his hips against Molly, a smirk on his face. 

"Don't be cocky." Molly lovingly whispered. Caleb's smirk widened. That cockiness was something that heated Molly's blood.

Oh Caleb had Molly wrapped around his little finger. Molly couldn't complain. It was the happiest of endings for him. 

After he came back, everyone was different.

"Your mind is drifting, my friend." Caleb's voice was light, amused. 

Molly blushed. "Its just...everything." 

Caleb hummed and ran his finger over his new tattoo in the center of his chest. 

Orly was a miracle worker. The jagged scar left over from his death was worked into a flower made from diamond and emeralds, and jades and a little bit of any other jem that they could find. There was no magic in this picture, besides Molly's usual magical presence in everything that involves him. The group didn't comment on it but the image as a whole was of a raven surrounded by flowers. This thrice dead body should have a monument to the Raven Queen, Molly decided. It was awkward when the others saw that one, but it was...Orly drew every feather of the bird and every petal. It was so lifelike people almost thought the raven would fly away. 

Caleb ran his thumb over the head of the raven, where the scar was thickest. His hands shook against Molly's skin. 

Molly placed a kiss on Caleb's temple. For everything that they had gone through, moments like this were needed. 

Molly grunted as he had to bring himself back to the reality of what he was doing. He needed to focus on where he was and what he was doing. Maybe constant death was making him sentimental. Maybe he was getting old. Molly was starting to get white strands in his hair, maybe from his constant relationship with death. It matched Caleb's blond and silver strands. 

Molly took a deep breath through his nose. Scented candles filled the air.

Molly felt himself becoming more and more grounded. The silken clothes he was wearing felt soft. How Marion managed to find a one piece with buttons that he could leave open. Caleb himself was wearing a blue suit. Music was playing off to the side, a slow dance with a heavy beat. Perfect to just lose himself in the arms of Caleb. 

The two spun as the song reached the precipice, building towards a final climax. Caleb took a deep breath and dipped Molly. Molly's head was leaning back with his neck and chest arching. Molly's eyes were closed but he could feel Caleb's mouth and stubble pressing over the tattoo. It made Molly shiver. Caleb was so warm. 

Dancing at the Lavish Chateau was the best idea. The area smelled of flowers and good times. The washrooms had soap scents that Molly could only dream of. The beds were heavenly, but Caleb's own bed was Molly's favorite. 

"Your thoughts are elsewhere tonight, Mollymauk." Caleb had said as the two of them made their way to bed in the tower.

"That's my own sentimentality getting the better of me." Molly placed a hand on the eye mark in between Caleb's shoulder blades causing Molly to think about the matching mark on himself; his exit wound. 

Molly purred, trying to comfort Caleb and himself. 

Caleb turned around and cupped Molly's cheek. 

"Mollymauk. I know everything is still so new but-" Caleb's voice was warm. Compassionate. It made Molly happy to hear- but Caleb really needed to know.

"Caleb the only thing really new is me realising that I love you."


	26. Chapter 26

Caleb thought he was doing better. After confronting Trent, the sanatorium, Lucien… Caleb should be doing better. He got Molly back. He won. For once in his life, Caleb did good with very little backsplash. His hands shook with the stress of what had happened. Trent wouldn’t fall to Caleb’s spells. Trent kept making his way towards Caleb. He wouldn’t stop. Trent wouldn’t die-

Caleb woke up suddenly and harshly. He was covered in sweat. Frumpkin was laying on his chest, staring at him. There was soft purring in the air, somehow managing to be louder than the fireplace and his own pulse.

Things were just… so much. Caleb needed to breathe. He needed to run; to move. 

It was like he was back in the sanitarium. Caleb could still feel Trent’s grip on his mind, almost feeling Trent’s breaths on him. The magic that built the tower seemed to make him sick. Trent’s influence seemed to make him sick to his stomach. It was toxic, corrupting him. 

Caleb used to wonder how Mollymauk could use his magic when it hurt him, drawn from his own life. Caleb no longer asked himself that question. Everything came at a cost. Mollymauk was just more honest than Caleb about that and so much more. 

Caleb stood up and took a deep breath. Did he even know what he wanted? Did he know what he needed? Well the answer to that was no. He doesn’t know what will be good for him. What he needed and wanted were so disconnected, they bordered on contradictory. 

Caleb started a bath and let his hair down. Caduceus had left him a bag of herbs for a bath for more relaxation. Caleb wondered if this was grown from the graves of people who were buried lovingly. Caduceus did good work. He did honorable work. Caduceus would have buried Molly in the way he deserved, and it would have prevented Lucien from coming back. If he had stood closer Molly at that battle with the Iron Shepherds, He could have saved Molly in the first place. Caleb sat in the tub, the heat from the water working at his tense muscles. 

“Well this is a sad scene. I will not allow it.” A familiar voice rang out behind him.

Caleb sank down into the water to avoid looking at the Tiefling that brought out his every emotion. Currently, shame rose to the surface.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to look at me. Just know that I’m here.” Mollymauk took a deep breath. “I know you’re hurting.” Mollymauk placed a kiss on the back of Caleb’s head. “You are allowed to hurt.” 

“I should have done better.” Caleb whispered. That was the root of this. He should have done so much.

“You’re putting too much weight on yourself.” Molly hummed. 

“I-” Caleb took a deep breath, and tears fell down his face. The dam broke. He cried about failing Molly, not just about letting him die, but with going back to the sanitorium, he became Bren again. He had died in that building, at least for a while. He had broken his promise to Molly. He became what Trent wanted him to make. 

Molly ran his fingers through Caleb’s hair. There was soft purring coming from him. 

“How can you still look at me?” Caleb finally turned to face him. His eyes were red and his beard was wet from more than the bath water. 

“Because I see what I’ve always seen. Someone who was hurt in unspeakable ways, who needs someone to show unconditional kindness.” Molly brushed the hair out of his face. 

“It’s so lonely.” Caleb admitted. He grabbed Molly's wrist, feeling the pulse with his thumb. Caleb rubbed his calloused thumb over the vein. Molly sucked in a breath.

Caleb let Molly go. He looked away from Molly and seemed to shrink into himself. 

"Caleb. You didn't hurt me. It's just, while I know I'm one of a kind, there are similarities to other people. Like there are some areas that it would be best to keep those hands away, Mr. Caleb."

Caleb took in that information and took a deep breath. "You aren't ticklish, are you?"

Molly’s answer was in his silence. Caleb had no idea what to do with that information. 

“Oh.” Caleb finally said. 

“Now don’t worry about that.” Molly whispered, placing a kiss on Caleb’s temple. “Focus on breathing.” 

Caleb closed his eyes and leaned into it. “How did you get in here?” He whispered, his voice dropping to a rasp. 

“Your cat was worried about you. I was awake.” Molly sat down, his back against the tub. 

“Have you been sleeping?” Caleb asked after a while. Fear crept into his heart for a split second.

“Caleb, breathe. I’m here. I’m me. I just...I’m so used to rooming with someone else that it’s intense being in a room alone.” Molly looked over to Caleb. “It looks beautiful though.” 

“It’s made from magic Trent taught me.” Caleb shrugged. 

“No. It’s made from magic you taught yourself. You taught yourself this. You did this. No one else.” Molly stood up to grab a towel. “You are more than what he did to you and you are clever.” Molly helped Caleb out of the tub and wrapped him in the towel. Caleb leaned into Molly, hooking his chin over Molly’s shoulder, pulling him closer when his arms were wrapped in a towel. 

Molly just hugged Caleb. 

“Everything is just so much.” Caleb nuzzled Molly’s neck, enjoying the feel of Molly’s pulse. 

“It can be, darling. Just breath.” Molly hummed. 

Caleb nodded and took a step back. 

“Dry off.” Molly spoke quietly. “I’ll prepare the bed.” 

Caleb blinked in confusion. Why would Molly-

Caleb got his answer when he got dressed again and went to the main sleeping area. 

Molly had straightened the sheets on the bed, had fluffed the pillows. He laid under the pillows, clothes folded on a chair nearby. Caleb stared at the pile and blushed. Oh. yup. This was Molly. This was def-

“It’s cold and lonely here.” one of Molly’s eyes opened. Caleb couldn’t look away. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to..” Caleb shrugged. 

Molly cut him off by lifting the blanket up and opening his arms. 

It was hopeless to fight that temptation and time seemed to blur together as he burrowed his way into Molly’s arms. 

“Isn’t this better?” Molly hummed.

Caleb nodded.

“Caleb, It’s going to be ok.” Molly promised. “We will get through this.”


End file.
